Green Eyes and Baseball Bats
by thejollyrogerscaptain
Summary: Emma Swan's first few months at Storybrooke High have been better than she could ever expect, thanks to David Nolan and his friends. She finally seems to settle in, until David's older brother, Killian, returns home from school...and meets his brother's gorgeous best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Well, after writing about 800 fanfics, my roommate finally convinced me to publish some! So this one is a one shot for now, but I might add more chapters depending on likes, reviews, and such. Like I said, this is only my second post on here, so it's kind of a trial period. But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Captain Swan one-shot based on the tumblr prompt: "hOOOoooOo shit, so you're the older sibling my best friend always talks about hahaha wow tHEY NEVER BOTHERED TELLING ME YOU WERE THIS HOT"**

Storybrooke high had been a refreshing change of pace for Emma Swan. She showed up for her first day at her new high school with jeans that were two sizes too small, a sweater two sizes too big, boots whose heels were coming apart, and a tattered backpack, because her foster parents couldn't be bothered to buy her a new _anything_. Her stomach was twisted in knots at the thought of walking through the main doors. Kids would stare, they would laugh, point out her obvious lack of money, or more accurately, her obvious lack of a family. She was sure it wouldn't take people long to learn that her parents had left her on the side of the road, and nicknames like "roadkill" would start circulating. She felt her anxiety rising through her. She was a walking target for the kids of Storybrooke High to laugh at.

She had never been more wrong.

Of course people had stared at her in the hall as the new girl was obviously struggling to find her first class, but she was quickly swept up by David Nolan, who pretty muched embodied the phrase "knight in shining armor". He got her to her first class, and introduced her to her new deskmate, Ruby Lucas, one of David's closest friends. The girl was friendly, and very quick to decide Emma Swan would be her new best friend. By the time class was over, Emma was left reeling.

At lunch, David brought her to his table where she met Robin Locksley, Regina Mills, Jefferson Hatter, August Booth, and a girl who simply went by the nickname, Tink, along with David's longtime girlfriend, Mary Margaret, who jumped up from her seat and encased Emma in probably the warmest hug she had ever received. The group was incredibly welcoming, not at all deterred by Emma's poor clothes or the fact that she was an lowly foster kid. They made her feel like she was just another member of their close circle, one who had been there all their lives.

But still, Emma couldn't help but feel like maybe they were just doing this out of pity. The thought hurt, and for a moment it outweighed the sheer happiness she felt at the possibility of finally having some real friends.

That's how David found her at the end of the day, crying in an empty classroom, babbling on about how scared she had been to come to school that day, or how she didn't want to be his charity case, or how relieved and amazed she was at him and his group of friends who had been among the first ever kids to actually be nice to her.

David's heart broke for Emma, and he wrapped her in a tight hug until her sobs subsided. He reassured her that they are sincerely cared about her, and she was nobody's charity case. She went to his house for dinner that night where she was given large smiles by his mom, who happily placed a third setting at the table for her. She learned about David's long gone father, and she heard plenty of stories about the Storybrooke High gang. It wasn't until the name Killian was brought up that Emma discovered David had an older, adopted brother who was away at school. Apparently he had graduated last year, and had previously been a member of David's friend group.

By the time she made it into her foster home that night, Emma had never been so certain she was where she was supposed to be.

By Friday, David Nolan and his crazy friends had become a permanent fixture in Emma's life, and she couldn't have been happier.

The next few months were among the best of Emma's life. Ruby, Mary Margaret, Tink, and Regina had quickly become the best girlfriends Emma could have asked for. They gave her a lot of the clothes they never wore anymore, and even pitched in money to buy her new shoes and a new backpack. She finally had cute, properly fitting clothes, shoes that wouldn't soak her feet from the rain, and a backpack that could support more than a binder and two notebooks. They played all the best sleepover games (ones Regina refused to participate in), forced her to sit through dozens of romantic comedies, and taught her the meaning of "girl talk". Emma had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at some of these ridiculous rituals, but all in all she couldn't complain. It was amazing to finally be able to participate in this stuff, no matter how cheesy it was.

Emma often found herself on one end of a teasing match with August and Jefferson, after they learned she could dish it out just as well as they could. What could she say? Foster kids learned to hold their own very quickly. Their partner in crime, Graham, was never a participant in said matches. He was quite shy, and often found himself blushing whenever Emma was around, (which even she had to admit was pretty cute). However, it was clear that Tink had her eye on the kid, so Emma did her best to steer clear of Graham's kind smiles and pretty face.

David himself was a whole other story. He had quickly become the older brother Emma had never had. He always watched out for her during school, and became very protective over her after she had encountered a bully by the name of Peter, who often liked to remind her how alone she was. Nightly dinners at the Nolan house became a regular thing, and Ruth (as she had insisted Emma call her), had even given Emma her own key, in case she needed to get out of her foster home for bit. The key was used often, and it became normal for David (and sometimes Mary Margaret) to come home from Student Council meetings to find Emma on his couch. But he didn't care, he would just go sit next to her and watch whatever was on the TV.

The mysterious Killian Jones was often mentioned, but there were no specific details or descriptions given. Emma was starting to believe that David's brother didn't really exist. It had been months and the guy hadn't come home to visit once? If the Nolan's had been Emma's real family, she would be home from school visiting them as often as she could. She decided Killian Jones was a strange one, and moved on.

It wasn't until Christmas break that Emma finally met the prodigal son in the flesh. Christmas break meant no school, and Emma was forced to spend more time than desired in her foster home, hiding from her drunken foster dad. Three days into break however, said foster dad threw a beer bottle at her. Her arm had gone up to protect her face, and she ended up with a large gash on it. Having nowhere else to turn, she went to her safe haven: the Nolan residence.

There were no cars in the drive, and the lights were off, so she slid her key into the lock and let herself in, heading straight for the bathroom to look for a first aid kid. She quickly cleaned her cut and put a few band aids on it, until Ruth came home and would hopefully be able to patch it up better. As she exited the bathroom and turned the corner towards the kitchen, she came face to face with who was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen.

He looked about a year or so older than her, with a tall, toned form. He had an angular face, with a strong jaw, and _holy hell where those blue eyes even real?_ Thick, tousled, dark hair covered his head and was entirely unkept, in a very attractive way. She began to move her eyes downward when she noticed and object in his hands. It was made of metal and _holy shit is that a baseball bat?_

Yup. There was no doubt. Tall, Dark, and Handsome stood three feet away with a baseball bat in his arm, ready to swing. However, Tall Dark and Handsome seemed frozen at the moment, very stiff in posture and unmoving. His eyes were alight, staring at her own, his expression one of - was that awe? Impossible. There was no way this gorgeous guy was looking at her - orphaned foster kid, Emma Swan - like _that_. Nope. She was clearly imagining that his expression was the equivalent of a man seeing the sun for the first time. He was probably just in shock that she was in this house.

Wait. This house. He doesn't live here. Granted neither does she, but at least she has a key whereas he probably broke in.

Tall, Dark, and Handsome finally seemed to pull himself together and hesitantly kept his hold on the baseball bat.

"It's bad form to break into people's houses, lass."

 _He had to have an accent, didn't he?_

But wait, he thought she was the one breaking in? She was the one with the key!

"Says the intruder!" She retorted.

A look of shock took over his face. "The - what? I- I'm not the intruder here!"

"Clearly," she mumbled sarcastically, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the key, "and yet I'm the one with the key here."

"How the hell did you get a key to my house?!"

"Your house? This is David and Ruth's house! No one else lives here except-" something finally locked into place in her brain. David's brother, Killian… "oh god you're Killian Jones aren't you?"

His face broke out in a smirk, "The one and only. Now, may I know who you are miss…"

"Emma," She quickly replied, anxious to convince him she wasn't a robber, "Emma Swan. I'm David's friend." _Please don't swing that baseball bat at me_.

His eyes grew suspicious, "Well, _Emma,_ I know all of David's friends, and he never had one named Emma."

He didn't believe her, oh shit. David's incredibly attractive older brother was going to kill her with a baseball bat, and _oh my god why did David not tell her his brother was this hot?_

"I just moved here a few months ago, I-"

"Emma?" A new voice called from the kitchen.

 _Oh thank god, Ruth is home._

David's mother entered the hallway and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her eldest son holding up a baseball bat at the young girl she considered a daughter.

"Killian! What in God's name are you doing? You lower that bat this instant!" She hollered.

Killian looked back and forth between Emma and his mother, before slowly lowering the bat. "You know this girl, mum?"

"Of course I do! This is your brother's friend, Emma! Oh, I'm afraid this is my fault. I should have warned you Emma might be stopping by, and I should have told Emma you were home from school." She shook her head before smiling at the pair.

Emma looked down, feeling awful for causing such trouble, her old insecurities rising back up. "I'm so sorry, Ruth," she stuttered out, causing the two to look at her. "I didn't know anyone was home and I-I didn't mean to be a bother. I shouldn't have-"

Ruth cut her off, looking appalled, "Nonsense, Emma! I told you that you were welcome anytime! This misunderstanding is my fault."

Emma looked back up to see Ruth's kind and understanding face, while Killian eyes were concerned, his face covered in curiosity. The girl had seemed like a force to be reckoned with when he first saw her, and now she looked so fragile and insecure.

"I just - I needed a first aid kit." She whispered.

Both Ruth and Killian began to move their eyes over her, looking for an injury, Killian being the first to find it on her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Phil," She replied simply.

His head tilted in confusion, and his mouth opened to question her, but before he could say anything, Ruth was leading her into the kitchen to patch up her arm, muttering about how she could "kill that monster".

Killian was close by the entire time, listening intently as Emma described the encounter between herself and her foster father.

She often caught him clenching his fists or looking the other way, while Ruth was furious, insisting that Emma stay at there home for at least the rest of the week (since she refused to stay forever).

When her arm was all patched up, Killian came back up to her, looking nervous as he scratched the back of his neck, "Hey, I'm really sorry about that whole baseball bat incident earlier."

Emma was quick to reassure him, "It's fine! I would have done the same thing in your position."

He smiled, glad she held no hard feelings, "To be honest, there was no chance I would have used it anyway. I could never hurt a lass, especially one as beautiful as yourself."

Was she blushing or was this room just getting a lot hotter? She looked down, fiddling with her fingers, "That's nice of you to say, but-"

"Ems? Are you here?" David's voice drifted in through the front room.

"In here!" She called back.

David came around the corner, his face relieved when he saw she was okay. He began walking towards her, "I was so worried! My mom called and told me what happened!" He reached her then and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Emma hugged him back, reassuring him that she was okay.

Killian stood off to the side watching the two, feeling quite envious of the moment they were sharing. There was no way they were dating was there? He wouldn't have broken up with Mary Margaret? Killian wasn't so sure of anything in his brother's life anymore. Jealousy burned in his chest and he knew that he really shouldn't want to fight his brother for this amazing girl he just met - but that seemed to be exactly what he wanted.

His fist clenched at his side, and his jaw hardened, only relaxing when David has let go of the beautiful blonde.

And by gods is she beautiful. Her hair is like sunshine, golden and full of life. Her eyes are a gleaming emerald, hidden behind years of pain and heartbreak. She's wearing black jeans and a maroon tank top, covered by a green army jacket and it's stunning. She's stunning.

Half an hour ago he might have told you that Milah was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. He'd tell you differently now. He had thought Milah was tough, but she just flirted with danger. She wanted trouble, searched for it, ached for it. This girl though, Emma, she had to be tough. The horrors of her past were marred on her body for all to see. Cigarette burns were dotted on her arms, barely visible, and he can faintly make out the outline of a bruise on her face, but covered well with make up. Not to mention her most recent injury. He wanted to know the story behind every scar and every bruise. He wanted to know _her_.

The group settled down in the living room, making small talk while the tv played in the background. Killian and Emma got along famously, enthralled in discussions about politics, books, movies, drinking games, and whatever else they could get their hands on. Sometimes Killian would tease Emma or flirt a bit, but he would nervously glance at David as he did so, still unaware of their current relationship status. It wasn't until Mary Margaret came in, kissed David, and the two left to go to dinner, that Killian released his full blown flirting, and Emma paid back in kind. They were all too captivated by each other.

Hours later, as their choice of movie ended, Emma was passed out on the couch, leaving Killian to his thoughts. David returned home a few minutes after. He sat down at the end of the couch, putting Emma's feet into his lap.

"How long she been asleep?" David asked.

Killian chuckled, his gaze falling back on the blonde. "Ten minutes in," He responded.

"Well, she's exhausted. Especially after the day she's had."

Killina knew he shouldn't pry, he should let Emma tell him these things himself, but he was too damn curious. As if he hadn't been completely taken with Emma Swan the moment he laid eyes on her, the past few hours of playful banter and deep discussions had sent his heart into overdrive.

"How long has she lived here?" He asked.

"Three months." David answered.

"Ah." Killian nodded, debating on if he should ask more. "How did you two become friends?"

A small smile appeared on David's face as he gazed down at his best friend, remembering the day she walked into the school, trying so hard to look brave, while her eyes let on to how frightened she was.

"She was new, lost looking for her first class. I remember she held her head up, her face strong and eyes fierce, trying to convince everyone that she was tough and not to be messed with. Trying to tell them that their whispers and stares didn't bother her. But I could see past that. She was scared. Her hands shook slightly, and her breaths were short and shallow, as though she were fighting off a panic attack. I stepped in and helped her get to class and asked her to sit with us at lunch."

"And the rest is history?" Killian finished for David, caught up in imagining what Emma must have looked like in the halls that day. And god, did Killian wish he was a year younger so that he could have been the one to see her walk into the halls. He could have walked her to class and sat with her at lunch and protected her from the whispers and stares. He -

"Not quite," David cut in, interrupting Killian's daydreams. "I found her crying at the end of the day. She said she wasn't used to having friends and she didn't want to be our charity case. I comforted her and convinced her that we really did like her. Then yes, the rest is history."

His gaze moved to Killian now, "She's my _best friend_."

Killian caught the intent behind the phrase, the warning that laid underneath the surface.

"Aye. I mean her no harm, Dave."

"I'm just warning you. Emma's not the kind of girl you can just love and leave. She needs someone who's going to stick around and be there for her. That's not really you now, is it?"

His tone was accusatory and sharp, leaving Killian to wonder what the hell he had done to make his brother think he wasn't to be trusted with Emma. It wasn't like he had played the field in high school. Sure, he had gone on a few dates, but nothing substantial had resulted from them, and her surely hadn't broken those girl's hearts. So why was Dave on his case then?

"What is that supposed to mean?" He bit back.

"I'm just saying, this is your first time home in five months. In three weeks, you'll disappear again, and then Emma won't see you till when, summer?"

"Are we talking about you or Emma here, Dave?"

David growled in frustration, running his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit both he and his brother shared. "I don't know, Killian! Maybe both!"

Killian sighed. He hated knowing he had disappointed David. He knew he should have come home more, but he had been so wrapped up in parties, freedom, and Milah…

"Look, Dave- "

"David?" Emma whispered groggily, having been woken up by the arguing brothers.

David shot Killian a look, wordlessly ending their argument before responding to Emma.

"Hey Ems," he whispered, his voice soft. "Why don't we move you upstairs?"

Emma pulled the blanket off herself and stood up, her hair was messy from her short nap, but Killian found it rather endearing.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl, David." She retorted. "I can get myself up the stairs and into bed."

David shook his head as she reached to give him a hug, telling him goodnight. She turned to Killian then, "It was nice to finally meet you, Killian. Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. Sorry I fell asleep."

Killian gave a light chuckle before responding, "No worries lass, you've had a long day. You know, with people threatening to beat you with baseball bats and all."

Emma's face broke out in a huge smile, one that threatened to incapacitate Killian where he stood.

"Oh right," she teased, " _that_ lunatic."

The two laughed for a moment, before simply looking at each other, seeming to have a conversation with just their eyes. Both wanting to say more, but not knowing how. Fortunately, David was still in the room, and very uncomfortable with the scene he was witnessing. A gentle cough brought the two back to reality, a blush creeping up on both their faces.

"Yes, well, um… goodnight, Killian." Emma sputtered out before awkwardly turning on her heel and moving towards the stairs.

"Hey, Emma?" Killian called out, causing Emma to halt her steps on the stairs and lean over the railing to look out at him.

"Yeah?"

"It was really nice to meet you too." He breathed.

Emma smiled while David raised an eyebrow at his brother, questioning his decision to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible.

Killian seemed to noticed David's gaze and awkwardly looked down before choking out, "and uh, -" he cleared his throat, hoping to break the tension, "-goodnight, Emma."

Emma nodded her head before continuing her ascent up the stairs and disappearing from sight.

Killian nervously looked up at Dave, whose eyes were narrowed at him.

"You are _so_ screwed." He whispered.

All Killian could do was smile before glancing up, wondering what kind of crazy, beautiful, hell Emma Swan might have just brought into his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I received several messages asking for a second chapter so here it is! I had to take a break from writing due to school, which is why it took so long. I'll do my best to update weekly from here on out. Let me know what you think!**

Killian trudged down the steps the next morning to find David in the kitchen, pulling on his shoes. He wondered if David was still angry with him after their fight last night. Clearly, David was holding a great deal of resentment against Killian, but how long would he sit on that anger before he talked with Killian about it? He had hoped to get it all of David's chest last night, but Emma had interrupted their argument.

And with that, Killian's mind was brought back to the amazing girl he had met last night. He looked around but didn't see her anywhere. Disappointment flooded through him. Had she gone home? Would he see her again?

"Hey, Killian." David's voice pulled Killian from his musings about Emma, and he looked over at his younger brother, who was staring at him curiously. After all, he was just standing the middle of the kitchen.

"Morning, Davie." Killian teased, hoping to get back on his brother's good side after last night. David simply rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

Taking note of David's jacket and shoes he asked, "Where are you headed?"

"Granny's," David responded.

As yes, the local diner was a famous institution around here. The food was delicious and everyone had a soft spot for the old bat who ran the place. There was no better place to eat in a small town like this. It was a ritual for their friend group to have Saturday morning breakfasts at the diner, and Killian was a little disappointed in himself for forgetting.

Was he still welcomed to join them? After all, he had been gone for months, and as much as he had led everyone to believe his transition to college wouldn't change their friendships, he hadn't spoken to anyone other David since he left, and only a handful of times at that. He felt ashamed of himself. Had he so easily thrown away a lifetime of friendships? Had he so easily ignored the people who had given him a place to belong? And all for what, some college parties? A pretty girl? Had he really changed so much?

"Well?" David asked. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to get your shoes on? Everyone is waiting."

Killian smiled at David, relived. He knew he had a lot of making up to do, but his brother was giving him a chance to do so.

"Ems!" David called, "Let's go!"

Killian perked up. She was still here?

"Give me like five minutes. I'm almost done with this chapter, I swear!" Her voice came from the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, but there was no sight of her.

Killian followed her voice and looked over the back of the couch to find her completely laying across it, book in one hand, with the other behind her head.

He smiled, amused at her current position.

"Morning, love"

Her head shot up at his voice and she gave him a breathtaking smile, her emerald eyes meeting his blue ones.

He internally winced. She hadn't put on makeup this morning, and while she was still gorgeous, the bruise on her cheek was more prominent that it had been the night before.

"Morning, Killian." She responded, her voice soft. "Are you coming to the diner with us?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I know that old bat has missed me fiercely."

She laughed, the sound music to Killian's ears.

"Do we know the same Granny? Because I don't think that woman has any emotions other than annoyed."

"That's because you're not as charming as I am, lass." He smirked.

"Oh really?" She teased, rising from the couch. "Then I guess my charms haven't affected you in the least bit… guess I should just call it quits."

She flipped some of her gorgeous blonde locks over her shoulder before walking away to put on her shoes.

Killian watched her go for a moment, admiring the view while her back was to him. She looked good in her tight, salmon colored, v-neck, with dark skinny jeans. Her hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders down to her mid back.

She was without a doubt, the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Then the moment was over, and her words came back to him.

"Now let's not be hasty," he responded, following after her to the door, "I didn't say that."

He watched her pull on her black boots and shrug on a black peacoat.

"It's fine Killian, really. I guess I'll just have to try them out on someone else, you know, since you're immune." She smirked.

 _Nice charming skills there Killian. Way to push her into wanting to flirt with_ other _guys._

Killian opened his mouth, wanting to stop that idea right then and there. He would happily admit she had superior flirting skills if it meant she wouldn't use them on anyone but him.

He was a dumbass to say the least.

David cut him off however as he met them at the door.

"Everyone ready? Good, let's go. We're late."

And with that, he was out the door, leaving Emma and Killian to follow behind.

They arrived at the dinner five minutes later to find they were in fact, the last arrivals.

Killian couldn't help the smile that took over his face at the sight of his old friends, all gathered in their usual corner booth.

As they approached the table, Robin noticed him and smiled before shouting, "the prodigal son returns!" causing the table to break out in whoops and hollers as they dramatically cheered for him.

He jokingly bowed, going along with his friends' shenanigans. He was relieved they were happy to see him at all.

David slid in at one end of the booth, next to Mary Margaret, who had Regina and Robin on her other side. Next to Robin was Jefferson and Ruby, whom Emma slid in next to. Luckily Granny's had this huge ass corner booth they could all squeeze into.

As Killian was finishing he theatrics, he made to slide in next to Emma, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to find Graham smiling at him.

"Humbert," He smiled, giving his best friend a hug.

"Good to see you're actually still alive, Killy." He laughed.

They pulled apart as Graham clapped him on the back, but before Killian could even comprehend what had happened, Graham had taken his spot next to Emma, leaving Killian to sit next to David on the other side of the table. A fact Killian really did not appreciate.

"Sorry I'm late, volunteering ran long." Graham said before turning to Emma.

"Morning, Emzy." He breathed while releasing a charming smile identical to Killian's.

 _Since when did awkward Graham learn to do that?_

Killian noticed Graham's face light up as he looked at the blonde, his feelings clear in his eyes. No, no, no. That was not good, not at all. Red hot jealousy burned in him. No way was he going to let Humbert take _his_ spot and steal _his_ charms to woo Emma. Not happening.

Emma smiled back a Graham, a mischievous look taking over her features, "Hey," she replied, her voice sweet and alluring, a smile lighting up features.

"I haven't seen you all break," She looked down, pouting, a wounded puppy look coming over her face. "I've missed you."

Bloody hell. What was she doing flirting with Humbert like that? And her face, even with the bruise, her pout was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Too bad she had to be using it on fucking Graham.

Graham smiled like he won a fucking award, making Killian _really_ want to punch him.

"I missed you too. Things have been busy."

He frowned for a minute, looking down at Emma, "What happened to your face?"

His finger went under her chin, pulling her face up so he could inspect the bruise on her cheek.

Killian was fuming. He was going to break Graham's nose if he didn't keep his hands to himself.

"Clumsy me as usual fell on my face," she lied.

Everyone at the table looked at each other uncomfortably, knowing where Emma really got that bruise. Graham however, clearly did not.

He shook his head jokingly, "Aw Ems, we should really declare you handicapped. You're always getting yourself covered in bruises and cuts."

Killian sucked in a breath. He didn't like the sounds of that at all. Was Graham really that blind? Some jackass had been beating her and he couldn't even tell? Everyone else knew. Why weren't they doing anything about it? Why were they just continuing to let her get hurt? He was furious to say the least.

Emma looked up at Graham through her lashes, "If only I had someone to protect me…"

Killian was seeing red at this point. What did bloody Humbert have that he didn't?

He noticed David staring at Emma like she had grown a second head. Clearly this wasn't normal behavior, so what was she doing?

" _I guess I'll just have to try them out on someone else…"_

Bloody buggering fuck. She was flirting her ass off with Graham because he insinuated she wasn't charming.

 _As always, stunning work Killian. Drive the most amazing girl you've ever met right into Graham's arms._

He should get a medal.

Breakfast went by painfully slow as he watched Graham and Emma flirt the whole time. Though he had to admit, when he wasn't focused on those two, he had a great time catching up with his old friends. He was incredibly grateful they didn't hold a grudge and allowed to slip casually back into the group as though he hadn't blown them off for months.

They rose from the booth and he immediately made his way over to Emma, wrapping an arm around her, causing everyone to look at them with curious glances.

He faintly heard David muttering various explanations to the friend group, but Graham, Emma, and Killian were in their own bubble as Killian smirked at Graham, who was glaring at Killian's arm.

"Well, this has been a blast, seeing you all again." Killian told Graham. "But we should probably be getting home, right Emma?"

Emma opened her mouth but Graham beat her to the punch, "Oh don't worry, Killian. I'm sure you want to hang with your brother some more. I can give Ems a ride home."

"Actually," Killian smiled triumphantly, " _Ems_ is staying with us for the next few weeks."

Graham's eyes narrowed before he composed himself and smiled down at Emma.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you at the Christmas party, _Emzy._ " Then he leaned down and kissed Emma's cheek before leaving.

 _The fucker._

David let Emma know that he and Mary Margaret were going to see a movie, and asked her if she would be alright with Killian. Emma laughed and nodded before heading back to the Nolan residence with Killian.

Inside the house, Emma turned to Killian, the mischievous smirk returning to her face.

"Well?" She asked.

Killian decided to play dumb, "Well what?"

"Hm, if you have nothing to say then maybe I'll call Graham. He wanted to hang out later…" She moved to leave the room but Killian grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around.

"Alright, Emma. You've bested me. You are _far_ more charming than I." He spoke softly.

She smiled, making his heart beat faster.

"How big of you to admit, Killian."

He allowed himself a moment to revel in how his name sounded coming from her lips.

"Maybe," he whispered, stepping closer to her, "you could teach me some of your tricks."

She smirked and whispered, "Well, it's simple really. First, you get really close,"

She stepped closer to him, only a few inches between them now.

"Then," she whispered, her voice becoming softer and slower as the tension in the room thickened, "it helps if you find some way to lightly touch them." Her hand slowly moved upward, before she rested the palm of it against his chest, right over his heart, which was

beating erratically, his breathing heavy.

"Finally, it helps to…" she paused, looking up at him through her lashes, "look into their eyes, and…"

He was leaning down involuntarily, moving closer to her lips.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice breathy.

"You, um…" Her voice trailed up as she gave up speaking. Choosing instead to move her face even closer, so that her lips were ghosting over his.

Killian had to kiss her. It wasn't even a conscious choice anymore. He had to do it. He had never felt anything like this before. There had never been this electricity with anyone else.

"Well this looks cozy."

The two jumped apart like they had been shocked.

August was standing in the entryway, watching the scene with great amusement.

"Don't mind me," he stated, holding up his hands in surrender. "I just came to see my old friend since I missed breakfast this morning."

An annoying smirk covered his face, and Killian was having to retrain himself for wringing his neck for interrupting.

"I'll uh, um.. just leave you two to catch up." Emma stuttered out before disappearing up the stairs.

Killian watched her go before turning to August.

"You're dead."

 **Thoughts? Anything you want to see happen? I'm willing to take requests!**

 **Thanks guys, sorry again that this took so long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First off, thank you all for the great reviews! They make my day! Also, here is another chapter! It was a bit of a filler one, because I'm still deciding where to go with the plot. I know people want it to go in different directions, so it would be** ** _amazing_** **if you guys could review and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want from the story. I have an idea of where it might lead, but I also want your input!**

 **Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

August rolled his eyes, "Well sorry for wanting to see one of my best friends. Didn't know when I would get another chance before you run off again."

Killian sighed, his anger at August disappearing. August was right, Killian had been a shitty friend who had simply run off to college and acted as though they never existed.

He couldn't be angry with him, even if he did interrupt what would have been the greatest moment of Killian's life.

"You're right. I'm sorry August." He conceded.

August shrugged, "We all make mistakes, Killy. I won't hold it over you forever."

"Well, thanks. It means a lot to me. I'm going to do better from here on out."

August shuffled around awkwardly, "What are you doing with Emma, Killian?"

Killian frowned, "What does that mean?"

"She's not just another girl, Killian. She's been through a lot."

Killian got a sweep of deja vu, being reminded of the talk he had with David the other night.

"I know, August." He replied. "Why does everyone think I'm out to hurt her?"

"You don't know Emma's life, Killian. She's been abandoned by everyone and it's caused her a lot of scars that have yet to heal."

Killian guessed a lot of this about Emma after seeing her scars and hearing about what her foster father did. He was surprised about the emotional scars. She seemed so happy and carefree.

August looked like he knew exactly where Killian's thoughts have led him, "She puts up a lot of walls, Killian. She looks happy when a lot of the time, she is just waiting for the other shoe to drop. She looks at us like she is just waiting for us to abandon her too."

Killian thought over what August said. Maybe he should stay away from her. He didn't want to cause her pain, no matter how inadvertently it might be. Emma deserved better.

August groaned, "Look, Killian. I'm not telling you avoid Emma or not pursue anything with her, I'm just telling you to tread lightly. You're either in this with her or you're not."

Killian nodded, "Thanks, August."

August smiled and pulled Killian into a hug. "I really missed you, man. Don't disappear again, okay? For all of our sake's, especially David's. He needs his brother."

"I promise. I know I fucked up, but I'm going to do better."

August pulled away and nodded, "Well, I'll see you later then."

"See you, Gus."

August paused, his hand the door handle, "You know Graham is interested too, right?"

Killian scoffed, "Yeah, I know _Graham_ is fucking interested. But I'm willing to fight."

"You're going to fight Graham for her?"

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."

August sighed, "You're hopeless."

Killian chuckled.

"But for what it's worth, Graham has been trying to win her over since she got here and he never got as far with her as you just did."

A huge smile broke out on Killian's face, and August had to wonder how his friend was in this deep so quickly.

"Good to know." He smiled.

August shook his head, "Bye Killy."

After August left, Killian laid down on the couch thinking over the events of the past day, until the front door opened, the whole gang stumbling in from the cold.

Killian sat up, "What's going on?"

Mary Margaret came bouncing in holding a pile of board games.

"It's game night!" She cheered.

Killian smiled, excited. This was just another one of the rituals he had missed while he was at school.

Every other Friday, David and Killian's mom worked the night shift as a nurse, which gave the group the chance to go a little crazy. When they were younger, 'go crazy' meant staying up all night playing games and watching R rated movies. In the past two years or so, drinking and some more scandalous activities had been added.

If it hadn't been for drunk truth or dare two years ago, David and Mary Margaret might have taken much longer to finally get together. Though there was another side to it too. Drunk monopoly had destroyed friendships at a faster rate than regular monopoly, and drunk Risk had been banned at these events.

"Did I hear it's game night?"

Killian turned to see Emma enter the room smiling. Her eyes met Killian's and she blushed before looking away.

"Please tell me you brought Fireball over Smirnoff." Emma whined. "I can't bring myself to stomach that shit after what happened last time."

Everyone laughed, leaving Killian feeling a little left out.

Graham came up and threw his arm around Emma's shoulders. "No worries, Ems. I made sure they got Fireball for you."

There had to be a limit on how many times Killian could want to kill Graham in one day. Really, this was just getting ridiculous.

Emma saw Killian's glare and awkwardly shrugged Graham's arm away. She was really regretting her flirting earlier today. Then she remembered what it had led to with Killian and knew she would do it again.

The gang circled up in the living room, debating on the first game to be played. The decided to start with Never-Have-I-Ever, which would make it easier for them to get drunk to enjoy the rest of the games.

David, Graham, and Mary Margaret didn't take many shots, as they really hadn't done anything super crazy.

Ruby, Jefferson, Emma, and Killian however, had had quite a few shots at this point, leaving Jefferson and Emma very drunk, while Ruby and Killian were much better at holding their liquor, and were watching the other two with amusement.

"Alright, alright. New game." David called.

"Awww, Davie here is just sad he's losing!" Emma teased.

"I don't know if I would call it losing, Ems," David laughed, "I can still stand up."

Emma gave him a determined look, before attempting to rise to her feet, but quickly started to fall. Both Graham and Killian moved to catch her, but she fell too quickly, and landed with her head right on Killian's lap.

She looked up at him and grinned, "Hi."

He chuckled down at her, "Hello, love. Fancy seeing you here."

"I live here you dork. Well, I actually live with Phil but I like it here better."

Killian bristled at the name, but tried not to let his anger show.

"Are you ready for the next game?" He asked, attempting to change the subject.

"It's twister, by the way." Ruby added.

"I think…" Jefferson groaned, laying on the floor like Emma, "I'm going to have to sit this one out."

"Sure thing, bud." Killian replied.

"Killian," Emma whispered.

"Yes?" He teased, looking down at her.

"Help me stand up. I kick ass at twister."

Killian laughed, "Alright, alright."

He pulled Emma off his lap and made to help her stand, but Graham showed up and grabbed her from under her arms, pulling her onto her feet. He kept his arm around her waist.

"I've got you." He smiled at her.

Killian clenched his jaw, rising himself. "I've got it covered, Graham."

"Just helping," Graham smirked.

Killian put his arm around Emma's waist, his skin tingling as it touch her skin from where her tank top had ridden up. He gently pulled her from Graham's grasp and further into his side.

"Careful guys, I'm _slightly_ drunk." Emma giggled.

He smiled at her, "Come on, Em. Twister time."

He guided her over to the twister mat, where David, Ruby, and Mary Margaret were waiting.

"I'm going to be the spinner, because I am too short to _ever_ win this game." Mary Margaret announced.

Killian reluctantly let Emma out of his grasp so they could all pick one side of the mat. David also chose to drop out, going to lay down next to Jeff.

The game progressed quickly enough, with a little not-so-sly cheating, as Killian pushed Graham's legs out from under him, making him topple onto the mat, and walk away grumping.

Unfortunately, this caused Emma to laugh so hard, that she stumbled over, taking Killian down with her, declaring Ruby the winner.

"I'm the fucking winner!" She screamed.

Killian found himself with his back on the twister mat, with Emma having fallen on top of him.

She looked down at him, still giggling, "Sorry I made you lose."

He smiled back at her, "It's alright, love. I brought it on myself."

"Oh _yeah_ ," she breathed, "you're a cheater!"

" _Well_ ," He tilted his head, looking away, "I had to make sure I didn't lose to Graham."

Emma snorted, "Trust me, Graham's got nothing on you."

"Yeah?" He whispered.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late," he declared, "my ego is already boosting at this _exact_ moment."

She shook her head at him, "Dumbass."

"True," he conceded, "but you love it."

"Hey Emma," Graham called rather rudely, ruining the moment, "are you going to get up, or are you just going to lay on Killian the rest of the night?"

Emma blushed and looked away embarrassed before moving off of Killian.

"Not really any of your concern, is it Graham?" Killian growled.

"Maybe it is."

Killian stood up and turned to Graham, "And how's that?"

"Well someone who _actually_ cares about Emma has to stop her from making mistakes."

Killian's jaw clenched as he stepped forward, "Watch it, _mate_."

"Or what, Killian?" Graham spat.

"Enough!" Mary Margaret yelled, "What are you two doing?"

Killian turned back to face Mary Margaret, but noticed Emma was gone.

"Where's Emma?" He asked.

Mary Margaret looked confused, before turning to where Emma was a moment ago.

"Emma?" She called.

A faint, "Over here," came from the stairs.

The group, minus Ruby and Jefferson, who were passed out on the couch, walked over to the stairs to find Emma a few steps up.

"I tried to go to bed, cause I didn't want to hear them argue, but I couldn't make it."

Killian and Graham both moved forward, but David made it first.

"Let's go up to bed, Ems." He said gently, shooting Killian and Graham a warning glance, before picking Emma up and carrying her off to bed.

"I guess we should all be going to bed." Mary Margaret added, before going up the stairs and into David's room.

Killian followed her up the stairs, leaving Graham to find his own place to sleep. He walked by the guest room where Emma was staying, and peeked into find Emma laying in bed.

"Night, Emma." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Night, Killian. Sweet dreams."

He gave her a small smile before going to his own room, wishing he never had to go back to school.

Well that, and that Graham would stay away from Emma.

He knew neither would happen, but he could always dream.

 **Well, there you have it! Review?**

 **P.S. If I don't post again by Thursday, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends! I have a couple notes for you before you read!**

 **First, I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than anticipated to get out. I only got one review for the last chapter, and I was pretty disappointed, so I lost a lot of my motivation. I was going to do it yesterday, but that horrific episode wrecked me emotionally and I could not write this beautiful chapter for you.**

 **Second, please review and let me know what you think, they seriously make my day (and make me write faster)! Let me know what you want to see, Killian returning to school? A big time jump? Neal? Henry?**

 **Third, I** _ **just**_ **finished this, so I haven't proofread it more than once, but I really wanted to get it up here for you guys tonight, so forgive any mistakes I make.**

 **You guys are amazing! Enjoy!**

Emma woke up the next morning, really wishing she could simply stay in bed for the rest of the day. While she hadn't drank enough to get completely wasted, she still had a slight hangover that made the sun coming in through her windows, all the more blinding.

There was a light pounding on the side of her head, and she felt a little nauseous, but she was sure that after a light breakfast and some pain meds, she would be feeling better soon.

Not wanting to waste anytime getting rid of her irritating headache, Emma rose from her bed, only pausing to run a brush through her hair and put on a bra, (after all, Killian _was_ still in this house somewhere and she was not about to let him see how she looked freshly hungover) before heading to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she swiped some pain meds before splashing some cold water on her face, and wiping off the remnants of her makeup from last night, which were now smeared on her face. She quickly brushed her teeth and fanned her blonde hair delicately over her shoulders, trying to make it look it's best, while silently berating herself for caring so much about what Killian thought of her.

 _If he doesn't like me for me, then he doesn't deserve me._

She felt a pang in her heart for a moment, knowing that phrase was something mothers were supposed to say to their daughters, and that she would never have that experience.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, studying her blonde waves and green eyes, wondering which one of her features she inherited from her mom.

Would people have said she looked exactly like her? The idea filled her with pride, until she was pulled back to reality, remembering that her mother left her for dead on the side of a freeway, and she was probably nothing to be idolized.

"Alright there, love?"

She turned to find Killian standing in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the frame.

His hair was messier than usual, and his eyes still looked sleepy, suggesting he had just woken up.

Well, that and the fact that he was only wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt.

But it's not like she noticed that.

Emma Swan definitely _did not_ notice his gorgeous chest or ogle at his perfect muscles.

No chance in hell.

The blush on her face however, gave away her thoughts, causing Killian's face to break out in a knowing smirk that was honestly both irritating and sexy, leaving her to wonder whether she should slap it off his face or kiss it off.

She shook her head at him, before turning to look back in the mirror at herself.

"I'm just having thoughts that are way too deep and depressing for this early in the morning."

Killian chuckled, the sound of which sent a wave of happiness through her, stirring up butterflies in her chest. "It's half past noon, Swan. Hardly morning."

She sent him an irritated look and his face grew concerned as he took note of the sadness in her features.

He took a few steps further into the bathroom, "What are you thinking, Emma?"

She hesitates, wondering if she should tell him what was really going through her head, or if she should lie. Lying would be easier, safer. It would keep him at a distance she really should have kept him at the moment they met. He was too dangerous, with his bright blue eyes and caring nature. He could wreck her, and all he would have to do was leave her. Which he would do in a couple weeks when he returned to school.

Killian, as if sensing where her thoughts were taking her, walked up next to her and placed his hand on her arm, urging her to look at him. She gave in, her green eyes meeting his blue ones, and noticed the desperation and worry that laid there.

"Try something new darling, it's called trust."

And she really couldn't help but to listen, not when he was looking at her like that.

"I was just - " she starts before taking a deep breath, urging herself to open up. But looking at him is too much, so she looks back at the mirror before continuing, "I was just wondering if I looked like my mom."

She keeps her eyes on her face in the mirror, refusing to meet his gaze, knowing the sadness he will feel for her.

"Part of me wants to. I want to look like her because then I'll have something of hers. But then I think about how she abandoned me, and suddenly I want to look like anything _but_ her."

She doesn't expect it, but suddenly she's wrapped in Killian's arms, her face against his chest. His arms are tight around her, and he places his cheek on top of her hair. She closes her eyes and leans into him, wrapping her arms around his middle, silently accepting his comfort.

They stand there like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other, no one wanting to ruin the moment by speaking.

After a few minutes Killian whispers, "Her chin."

Emma pulls back slightly, but only enough so that she can look up at him in confusion. "What?"

He smiles down at her. It's soft and sweet, while one of his arms moves from around her so that his fingers can lightly touch her chin. "You have her chin."

She shakes her head slightly, "And how would you know that?"

"Because it's an adorable chin, and I doubt it came from your father."

She laughs for a moment because it's so ridiculous. He has no way of knowing where her chin came from, whether it be her mother, grandmother, or hell, even her dad could have had her little chin for all he knew. Yet, the idea comforts her, and she's grateful for his help.

She gives him a smile, before moving her face back into his chest, and gripping him tightly. "Thank you." She whispers.

"Anytime, love."

He puts his cheek back on her hair, but it's short lived, as a cough from the doorway breaks them up.

They both pull away slightly to see Jefferson standing in the doorway looking like absolute shit. His hair is worse than Killian's and he doesn't look sleepy, he looks like he's about to puke.

"I hate to be the one to ruin the moment," he says, "but I really gotta pee, and possibly throw up everything I drank last night."

The two stare at Jefferson as if they couldn't believe he had the audacity to disrupt such a meaningful moment with his desperation for a toilet.

"What?" He asks. " _It's a bathroom!_ "

Killian clenches his jaw and pulls away from Emma before heading towards the exit, gritting out from his teeth, "Too many people in this _fucking house._ "

Emma stands there for a moment, still in shock, before pulling herself back together and quickly moving back to her room.

The next week seems to fly by as the friends spend every moment of their break together. Killian for the most part, has seamlessly worked his way back into the group, who have all but forgotten his five month disappearance.

Well, everyone except for Graham, with whom he couldn't be getting along with worse.

Emma notices how Graham throws hate filled looks Killian's way, as if he is wishing Killian would take another five month hiatus from the group. Killian isn't exactly innocent either. Emma hasn't failed to notice that whenever Graham is around, Killian fails to leave her side. Always wrapping an arm around her waist, sitting next to her at Granny's, or even going so far as to hold her hand.

At first Emma found it endearing. She loved holding Killian's hand or the feeling of his arm around her. But once she made the connection between Killian's bouts of affection and Graham's appearances, she started to get annoyed, wondering if Killian was doing it all for show, if Emma was just being used as a pawn in his feud with Graham (not realizing she _was_ his feud with Graham).

Not to say that Killian ignored her when Graham wasn't around. She and Killian were usually together, watching movies or talking. Often he would wrap an arm around her shoulder, but it felt like it was more in a friendly way. She couldn't understand Killian's signals, and while she had come to accept that she had quite a lot of feelings for Killian, she couldn't tell how he felt about her. Especially since his romantic acts were all timed with Graham's arrivals.

So that's how Emma found herself, Christmas Eve, sitting in the Nolan's living room next to Killian, her hand in his. Their friends were scattered around the room, all circled around the Christmas tree in the center, presents stacked up underneath it.

Mary Margaret had just opened her present from David, a golden promise ring with a beautiful emerald stone in the middle.

Ruby had been given clothes and trinkets, all in various shades of red, and she was currently showing off her new crystal wolf to Jefferson, who had jokingly been gifted three cases of water bottles, urging him to abstain from alcohol after last week's fiasco.

Emma was having an amazing time. It was the first real Christmas she had ever gotten to celebrate. She had received small gifts from everyone. Ruth had given her a new phone, so that she could communicate better with everyone, and call for help if she needed it. David and Mary Margaret had bought her new copies of all of her favorite books including _The Princess Bride, Peter Pan,_ and the classic _Grimm's Fairy Tales._ Regina and Ruby had gifted her clothes she desperately needed, while Graham gave her a charm bracelet that was clearly expensive, and made both Emma and Killian a little uncomfortable.

Okay, so Killian was _really_ uncomfortable with it.

It was the perfect night, until Graham claimed he had to go home and see his family for the night. The group bid him farewell, Emma and Killian from their spot nestled on the couch, and he was soon gone.

Not two minutes after he had left, Killian removed his hand from Emma's, sending a wave of hurt through her. She looked down at her hand all alone, in disgust, as though it had personally offended her.

She tried to hide her hurt and hold back her watering eyes. She could tell everyone in the room was looking at her, except Killian, who was blissfully ignorant.

To be honest, Emma had pretty much talked with the majority of the group about Killian's behavior, seeking advice where she could find it. Everyone assured her Killian adored her, and wasn't putting on a show for Graham, but now they were seeing it for themselves. His hand had been in hers all night, and the moment Graham was gone, his was gone.

They could all see the hurt on Emma's face, and the room had gone silent, finally prompting Killian to notice something was wrong.

His gaze moved to Emma, who was still staring down at her hand, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Emma?" He asked, concern and panic clear in his tone. "Love, what's wrong?"

There were a lot of things she wanted to say, a lot of retorts she wanted to shoot out of her mouth, but she didn't say anything. She was vulnerable, in front of a whole group of people over some boy, and that was the last thing Emma Swan ever wanted to be.

She quickly pulled herself off the couch and walked out the front door before any tears could make it out of her eyes, leaving Killian to stare after her in worry, a small "Emma?" on his lips.

It was freezing outside.

Really she could have come up with a better idea than going outside. She hadn't even grabbed her damn jacket.

It was winter. In Maine. What kind of idiot doesn't take a jacket.

She supposed it wasn't part of her dramatic exit, and left it at that.

She could hear voices bickering inside, probably everyone freaking out at Killian for being so stupid.

She felt bad for a moment, but then again, her hand still felt the loss of his and her eyes were still burning with tears, so she stopped caring if he got yelled at.

She wasn't sure how long she sat out there, desperately wishing she could go back inside where it was warm, but her pride wouldn't let her.

Eventually the door opened, and someone came and sat down next to her. Emma knew it was Killian immediately.

"I'm an idiot." He muttered, shaking his head.

She turned to look at him, tell him she was stupid for expecting him to like her, when his hands grabbed either side of her face, his lips slamming down upon hers.

For a second, neither one of them moved, just relishing in the wonderful feeling of their lips on each other's, electricity humming between them.

And then their lips were moving in sync, heated and desperate. Emma's hands quickly moved into his hair, her fingers curling around the dark tufts, eliciting a deep moan from Killian, as his hands moved from her face, one wrapped securely around her middle, pulling her closer to him, while the other was buried in her blonde locks.

Killian's tongue was suddenly running over her lips, begging her for entrance, and there was no way in hell she could have said no. Their tongues tangled in one another's, in a battle for dominance that Killian quickly won, moving his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth.

Emma couldn't help but moan in pleasure. It was incredible. No kiss should be able to feel this good. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed guys before, she had. But none of them compared to the feeling of Killian's lips on hers, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip, his tongue plundering her mouth.

She was going to combust from pleasure.

They both pulled back for a moment, having run out of breath, leaning their foreheads against each other's, their breaths fast and heavy.

" _Holy hell,_ " Killian whispered.

All Emma could do was nod, before his lips were on hers again.

They stayed that way for a while, kissing on the front porch steps, the snow falling around them. But the two were slowly freezing, and soon had to pull apart to go back inside.

Killian stopped her just as she made to stand up.

"I want to give you your gift, before we go back in there." He smiled, pulling something out of his pocket and placing it in her palm.

It was a gorgeous oval locket in gold, with a small swan etched into the front.

"Killian," She breathed.

"Open it."

Her fingers pried the locket open to find a picture on either side. The first was one of her and David, both asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder, and his cheek on her hair. The second was a picture taken only a few days ago of the whole group squished into their booth at Granny's. They had gotten the old woman to agree to take that photo of them, despite how much she griped about it.

Emma's eyes watered. She had never been given anything so amazing in her whole life.

"It's just a reminder that no matter how alone you feel, you have a family here, Emma. People who love you."

She gave him a brilliant smile before pulling him down for a sweet kiss. "Thank you."

"Of course." He smiled.

She reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled out his gift, a compass.

" _This_ is to help you find your way back to us, you know, after you go back to school."

He took the compass in his hands, beaming.

"I'll always find you, Emma."

He hugged her, before pulling her back inside to the warmth, were the two nestled on the couch among their friends, saving all the talks they needed to have for another day.

For now, they were content to be wrapped up in each other's arms, listening to the sounds of their friends singing Christmas carols completely out of tune.

It was by far, the best Christmas Emma Swan ever had.

 **Review?**

 **\- Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I am so behind in getting this posted, but don't hate me too much. It's finals week here and I'm dying. Plus tumblr has been keeping me busy (follow me the-saviors-pirate) with some fandom bs (super long story). But I finally sat down tonight, said no to studying (maybe not the best idea in retrospect), and typed this all out. I hope you guys enjoy it! The dress Emma is mentioned wearing is the one she wears on her date with Killian in S4. Loved it, so I figured I would keep it.**

 **The awesome news is that I have nothing to do tomorrow, so I'm hoping to get another chapter posted to make up for my failures.**

 **Review because you love me and I'm suffering?**

Killian woke up in a state of complete bliss. He was spread out on the couch, comfortable and warm, with the small frame that was Emma Swan wrapped around him. He looked down at her as she slept, her blonde hair slightly tangled and frayed, her cheeks pink from the warmth of their shared body heat, her face a mask of innocence and peace. He loved seeing her this way, without the pain in her eyes that she wore everyday without realizing.

He took a look around the room noting his friends spread out in various places, all asleep. The fire had died hours ago and presents littered the room. He took in each one of their faces, trying to commit this moment to memory.

How had he gone so long without this? How was he ever going to go back to school? Back to a life without them? He curled his arms tighter around Emma in response to his thoughts. He didn't want to lose this. Them. Her.

But it was almost January, and they would all graduate in the spring. He knew that David and Mary Margaret were planning on joining him in the fall, so at least he would have them. But Emma? Where would she go? What if she wanted to move to California or New York?

Killian knew wherever she went, she would thrive. College wasn't like high school. No one would care if she were an orphan or a little sad. All they would see was an outgoing, drop dead gorgeous blonde.

He tried to imagine her as one of the many girls he had met at parties, drunk and happy, dancing to music, flirting with guys, going home with them. If she went across the country without him, would she meet someone else? Someone a lot more deserving of her then Killian? Or worse, one of the typical college boys who would only hurt her? How much longer did Killian have left to call her his?

 _She's not even yours._

But he wanted her to be. He wanted Emma Swan to be his. To call her his girlfriend, to be the only one who could hold her like this. More importantly, he wanted to be _hers_. All she had to do was say yes.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

Killian looked down to see Emma awake, smiling lazily up at him.

"You," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes in response, though he could see her cheeks tinged red, proving she wasn't completely unaffected by him.

"You're a dork," she mumbled shaking her head.

"Aye, but a truthful one," he replied, leaning down to give her a light kiss.

Well, at least it started out as one, but Killian was starting to doubt that light kisses would ever be a thing with them.

She leaned up to press her lips more forcefully against his while he pulled her flush against him in response.

A few moments later they pulled away, catching their breath.

"Smooth moves you got there." She teased,

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Really? Smooth enough to make you agree to go out with me tonight?"

He winced, realizing how dumb and awkward that sounded.

 _Smooth enough? Really Killian?_

Her nose scrunched up a bit in disgust, but she laughed, "Maybe if you don't phrase it like that."

It was his turn to shake his head at her. "Let me try that again, love."

He looked down at her, his face taking on a smoulder he knew to be quite popular with women.

"Will you go out with me tonight, Emma?"

"Did you really think I would say no?"

Killian chuckled nervously, "Can't say it didn't cross my mind."

She leaned up and kiss his cheek, cupping his face with her palm.

He turned his head to rub his nose against hers.

"Yes." She whispered.

He had never smiled so widely in his life.

Later that night, Killian found himself in a nice button up and dark jeans, pacing nervously in the kitchen.

Killian noticed his mother walk into the room and give him an appraising look. "You look handsome."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Mom."

She raised her hands in surrender, "I know, I know. I won't embarrass you."

Despite her promise, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "She's good for you."

"Aw mom, what happened to not embarrassing me?"

"I'm just saying, I think Emma is exactly what you need. I think you're going to be good for her too."

"You think?" He whispered, his self doubt rising up.

"Oh Killian, give yourself more credit. You're a good man."

Killian hugged his mom tighter, "Because of you. Who knows what I would have become if you hadn't taken me in."

"I still believe would have been good. It's just who you are. You might have been a little more rebellious, but still good."

Killian smiled, honored by her faith in him. "Aren't you going to give me a speech about what you'll do to me if I hurt Emma?"

Ruth laughed and pulled away, "That's not _my_ job."

Raising an eyebrow, Killian asked, "Then who's job is it?"

"Mine."

David was standing in the doorway, a smug smile on his face.

"Really Dave?"

"We never got to finish out chat from your first night."

Killian remembered David warning him about pursuing something with Emma on his first night here. He had briefly considered staying away the next day, but it had been impossible. Swan was far too captivating. He was lost to her the moment he rounded that corner holding his baseball bat.

"I don't intend to let her down." He said firmly, locking eyes with his brother.

A moment of understanding seemed to pass through them, as David sensed just how serious Killian was about this.

He nodded his head firmly, "Good."

"Killian?" Emma's voice called from the hall, moving towards them. "You ready to go?"

She entered the kitchen then, looking absolutely sinful.

She was wearing a light pink dress, that was tight on the top, but flared out at her waist, falling in a soft, almost ballerina like way to her knees. Her hair was falling around her face is loose waves, her makeup done to perfection.

The locket he had given her for Christmas was hanging from her neck as though it had always been there.

She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

He couldn't breathe.

How did he get her?

How was it possible that she was going out with him?

Finally pulling himself together Killian breathed out, "Emma, you look stunning."

She smiled, a beautiful blush coating her cheeks, "Thanks, you look very handsome."

After some awkward comments about how adorable they looked, David was able to pull Ruth off of them and allow them to make their exit.

The ride to the restaurant was comfortable, Killian grasping Emma's hand from across the console as they discussed their taste in music and movies. Often Killian would rub circles on the back of Emma's hand with his thumb, something she found quite endearing.

The soon arrived at the restaurant, a quaint italian place that surprisingly had a very nice interior. Emma was amazed to find a place this nice in their little town of Storybrooke. She had actually never eaten at a restaurant that wasn't Granny's since her arrival in the sleepy town.

Killian was the perfect gentleman, opening doors for her and pulling out her chair. Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She had never been on a date before. All the guys she had ever been with were the more bad boy, "use them and lose them" type. But then again, she had been that way too. Her pre Storybrooke days were lonely and her heart was surrounded by thick walls, that had slowly crumbled with each day she spent here, surrounded by people who loved her. Dates were too personal, too much for the kind of relationships she needed back then.

Killian though, she knew he would have been on dates. He had grown up in this town, and she definitely knew he one of the most attractive things here. Before she had met him, she had heard rumors around the school that he was incredibly sought after, and went

on a number of dates. That wasn't even counting how many college girls he had been with over the past half year.

Her rising panic was calmed as Killian reached for her hand across the table giving her an understanding look.

"You're somewhat of an open book, Swan. Don't doubt this. Don't doubt _us_."

If Killian could have faith in them, couldn't she?

"Okay. I'm willing to take a leap of faith. With you, I mean."

"You won't regret this Emma."

"I know." She smiled.

Dinner went exceptionally well. The food was delicious and the conversation flowed easily. They talked about a wide variety of things, simple and complicated. Killian told her about his mother's death and how his father abandoned him when he was only three, leaving him to the mercy of the streets. However, he spent three days in the hospital due to being underfed, after being found by local authorities. Ruth, still working as a nurse at the time, heard the boy's story and took him right home, where he has been ever since.

Emma told him about her parents leaving her on the side of the freeway. About being rejected by family after family, and building walls around her heart for her own protection. She dabbled a bit in the abuse in the systems. How she was starved, beaten, and often cornered by foster brothers or even foster father's who liked the new blonde in the house.

Killian was stiff throughout the whole tale, obviously saddened and angry about the lot in life she had been handed. But when she spoke of the touches, and foster brother's that cornered her, trying to get something from her she would never give, his jaw clenched and a look of murderous rage took over his features. He asked her for more detail. Locations, names, how far things went, and such. She stopped him though, knowing that wasn't something they needed to go into right now.

Killian paid the bill and lead her out the door, wrapping his jacket around her as they went back to the car. As they arrived home, they stayed in the car, not wanting to face Ruth and David (and god knows who else) yet.

"I had a really good time tonight, Killian." She confessed.

"Me too." He responded, moving his lips over hers.

The kiss was slower than their first ones, filled with a different kind of intensity. After a night of sharing their traumas and scars, they both needed this kiss, filled with compassion and love.

Neither one of them were ready to say the words yet, but both knew that was where they were headed, if not already there.

Emma's arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him, needing him closer. She knew she should have been afraid of what she was feeling. The desperate need for him, the butterflies that never left when he was around, the fire he set in her veins, the love that had been growing within her since she saw him with that bat.

How Killian Jones had managed to break through the walls she had spent years carefully crafting and into her heart in a matter of weeks, she would never know. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't be afraid of falling, knowing she was already down at the bottom of the cliff, looking up at how far she had fallen.

He pulled back then, leaning their foreheads together, rubbing his nose against hers in a sweet gesture. Neither one of them spoke, just stayed wrapped in each other in the silence, appreciating their quiet moment, neither one of them realizing that Killian had left his phone back at the restaurant, which was now buzzing at an incoming text.

 _From: Milah_

 _So excited to see you! You better make it worth the drive ;)_

 **Things are going to get messy. Keep a girl happy during finals and review? New chapter tomorrow if I get enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So as promised, here is the next chapter (and only a day after previously updating). Anyway, review because you love me?**

The days in between Christmas and New Year's Eve were amazing as Emma and Killian settled into a nice routine.

Their days were broken up into different time slots, between hanging out with the entire group, and having alone time.

On their second date, two days after their first, Killian packed a picnic, filled with two grilled cheeses, onion rings, and hot cocoa (with cinnamon of course), and drove the two of them to the Storybrooke lighthouse, where they sat wrapped up in blankets and each other, drinking their hot cocoa, looking out at the stars and the ocean. They talked less than they had on their first date, enjoying the peacefulness of their time together and the calming sound of the waves. Often they would break from conversation and silence in favor of heated kisses.

At the end of the date, Killian asked Emma to be his girlfriend.

She didn't hesitate in agreeing.

His friendship with Graham had gotten somewhat better since then. Now that Emma and Killian were officially an item, Graham had seemed to back off Emma slightly, which made Killian happy. However, Killian felt as though Graham was just waiting for Killian to mess up or return to school and move on from Emma, leaving Graham to come in a sweep up the pieces of Emma's broken heart.

 _Not gonna happen, Humbert._

Whenever he caught Graham gazing longingly at Emma or trying to charm her, he would simply throw his arm around her waist and pull her into a passionate kiss, reminding Graham just whom she had said yes to.

But it wasn't all dramatic stare downs with Graham and romantic evenings with Emma. Killian had misplaced his phone a while ago, and no one knew where it had been, so he had to go to the store and get a new one with Ruth. The gang still had some homework to finish up, since their exams weren't until after the break, and there was a lot of lounging around and doing nothing that occurred.

Usually the group met at Granny's or the Nolan residence for at least one meal, trying to soak up as much time with Killian as they could before he returned to school on the third of January, though they wouldn't admit that.

In fact, no one so much as mentioned that Killian was leaving in just a few short days, almost as though if they didn't acknowledge it, it wasn't real. No one wanted to ruin the happy bubble they had all been in since the start of break.

Killian for his part, was trying to figure out what he was going to do when he returned. He didn't want the distance to ruin what he had with Emma. Of course he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away for another four or so months as he did last semester, knowing who was here waiting for him. Hell, he still beat himself up over that fact that she had lived here for months and he never met her, all because he was too busy partying up at school to come see his family.

He knew that the distance wouldn't lessen his affections for Emma, which were growing with each passing minute. But long distance relationships were hard, and not easily maintained. What if Emma didn't want to do long distance? What if she got bored waiting around for him? What if in his absence, Graham moved in on her and she decides she wants a guy who will actually be around?

No, he couldn't think like that. He had asked Emma to have faith in him and their relationship and she had quickly agreed, taking that leap with him. How could he doubt them now, knowing that she was rooting for them to succeed?

However, in all this mess, Killian just couldn't help but feel as if he were forgetting something.

New Year's Eve rang a bell in his head, as though something were supposed to be happening.

The feeling was annoying, but as he sat, surrounded by his friends, with his girlfriend under his arm, her head on his shoulder, watching the New Year's Eve show, he couldn't bring himself to care about whatever he might have forgotten.

Because at the end of the day, it didn't matter. He was home with his family, his best friends, and a woman he couldn't have conjured up in even his wildest of dreams.

What could be more important than what he was doing right now?

"Honeys I'm home!" Jefferson called as he sauntered through the front door, a mischievous grin on his face. "And I come bearing gifts!"

He threw his hands in the air, showcasing the two bottles of alcohol he was carrying.

Mary Margaret was out of David's arms and up in a flash, protesting Jefferson's gift.

"We all agreed no drinking tonight!"

Jefferson rolled his eyes in response, "Come on Mary Margaret, it's _New Year's Eve_!"

Mary Margaret scowled, "That doesn't mean we have to drink! We agreed that this was just going to be a nice, quiet evening to enjoy with our friends."

David stood up, ready to have Mary Margaret's back, "She's right, Jeff."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I only brought some classy champagne for us to toast with later." He smirked, glad at having been able to get Mary Margaret worked up (it was a specialty of his).

"Really?" Emma asked, still wrapped in Killian's embrace.

While she had agreed to the no alcohol rule, she had never had champagne before, and the idea of being able to toast to the new year, surrounded by all the people she loved, was exciting.

"Oh, you've done it now, Jeffy!" Ruby hollered, jumping off her spot on the ground and joining the huddle. "I'm going to be the classiest bitch on the block!"

"I'm pretty sure that phrase alone disqualifies you, Ruby." Regina mumbled, her gaze still fixed on the TV, as she ran her fingers through Robin's hair.

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby responded, dismissing Regina's comment with a wave of her fingers.

Killian leaned over to whisper in Emma's ear, "How are you going to toast in the New Year, when you will be otherwise occupied?"

Emma turned to him confused, yet willing to play along to whatever her boyfriend was up to, "Care to let me in on the secret? Cause I didn't think I had any other plans."

"I believe it's traditional for couples to kiss at midnight, is it not?" He teased.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'm going to kiss you? Maybe I'm not one for traditions."

Killian raised his eyebrows, clearly very interested in Emma's past experience with this specific tradition. "Are you telling me you have never had a New Year's kiss?"

" _Well_ ," Emma started, "I wouldn't say never."

"I feel like there is a story behind that, Swan."

Emma grimaced, "It's not a very good one."

It was Killian's turn to frown. "Why was that, love?"

"Last year I was in a pretty shitty foster home, and my foster brother, Nathan, was one of those touchy ones."

She noticed Killian's jaw clench and his eyes darken, his voice came out in a low growl, "Why do I get the feeling I'm really not going to like this story?"

"You're probably not. Anyway, Nathan had been trying to get into my pants for awhile, but I made sure to never be alone with him or keep my distance. Well, New Year's comes and we were watching the show with our foster parents. It was supposed to be a "family event". I was so caught up in the show, I didn't notice our foster mom sneak off to bed or that or foster dad was passed out drunk. So when midnight hits, Nathan grabs me and just kisses me. But it wasn't like a sweet, spontaneous kiss. It was forceful. He wouldn't get off me and the bastard even tried to feel up my shirt, but I just kneed him in the balls and he jumped right off."

Killian didn't say anything, just stared at her with a furious expression. A few seconds later her spoke, his voice low and dangerous, "Tell me you moved out after that."

"Nope. I stayed there for another three months."

Killian looked like he was about to shout or get angry so she jumped in, attempting to calm him, "Killian it's okay. It was just a kiss. Not even the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"Somehow lass, that doesn't make me feel better."

She sighed, "I know. But hey, at least you can make this year a better experience then, right?"

His features softened slightly, "Does that mean I'm getting a New Year's kiss?"

Emma laughed, "Only if you're good."

Two hours later, the clock read 11:55pm, and the whole group was spread around the TV, glasses of champange in their hands, ready to bring in the New Year.

Everyone agreed that the maximum amount of glasses would be two, in order to make sure no one went to crazy and ruined their evening.

"Can you guys believe it? Last five minutes of the year." Graham said.

Everyone smiled, thinking over the memories of the last year.

"And to think, we didn't even know Emma back then." Ruby added.

Everyone turned to look at her, "And look how blessed we are all to have her." Mary Margaret smiled.

" _You guys_ are blessed?" Emma breathed, "Before this, I was all alone. I had nothing and no one. And now? I've gained a family, amazing friends, an incredible boyfriend," Killian squeezed her hand tighter, "and most importantly, a place to call _home_."

Everyone released various forms of "aw" and moved to pat her hand or give her a hug. Killian, wrapped his arm tighter around her, turning to kiss her on the forehead.

"Break it up guys! It's 11:59!" Ruby yelled.

Everyone sat up straighter in anticipation, counting down the last minute of the year.

Suddenly, the ringing of the doorbell sounded, causing everyone to look confused. Anyone who was a part of their group would have simply walked in.

"I'll get it," Killian volunteered.

"Be back by midnight," Emma teased, giving him flirtatious smile.

He gave her a mock bow, "As you wish," before turning towards the door.

Killian turned into the hallway as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!"

He pulled the door open revealing the last person he expected to see. A person whose existence he had completely forgotten about until this second.

His stomach dropped, knowing the shit storm this was going to stir up.

"Milah?" He gasped.

Off in the other room, the countdown started.

 _10_

A smile broke out on Milah's face.

 _9_

"Killy!" She screamed. Throwing her arms around him.

 _8_

"What...What are you doing here Milah?"

 _7_

"Don't you remember? You invited me!"

 _6_

Killian vaguely remembered throwing a noncommittal suggestion that Milah come see them for New Year's.

 _5_

"Killian?" Emma called from the other room.

 _4_

"Milah, you can't be here" Killian spoke, trying to pull away.

"What are you talking about? You invited me! And now we can spend New Year's together!"

 _3_

Emma turns the corner, seeing Killian and a beautiful black haired women with her arms around him.

 _2_

Killian starts to protest, but Milah is too fast, throwing her lips onto his as the New Year rings in.

 _1_

Emma stands in the entryway, watching another woman kiss her boyfriend and taking what should have been her New Year's kiss. Her heart breaking at the sight.

The room behind them breaks out into whoops and hollers, and choruses of the same phrase.

" _Happy New Year!_ "

 **Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. Just review and I'll write faster :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! If any of you are still with me, here is your way overdue chapter 7! I don't really have any excuses besides college is rough and work sucks, but I'm going to make it up to you by pumping out chapters like crazy the next few days. If there is anything you guys want to see happen leave a review or shoot me a message, that is, if anyone still has interest in me continuing this story? Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this chapter and if any of you are interested in reading more. Thanks guys!**

Killian tore himself away from Milah, stumbling backwards as though she had cursed him. He felt disgust running through his veins. Disgust that a woman who wasn't his girlfriend had kissed him, disgust that he had missed his New Year's kiss with Emma, and most importantly, disgust with himself that he had completely forgotten the existence of a woman he had been casually dating, who could destroy his relationship.

His brain scrambled as he tried to think of how to explain the situation, of how to salvage his relationship with Emma. He felt relief knowing she is still in the other room and that he could hopefully get Milah out of here before things got too out of hand.

Milah remained unfazed though, unaware of the turmoil filling Killian's head, a delighted smile still covering her face. Killian noticed her make eye contact with someone standing behind him as her smile grew.

She gave a little wave before speaking, "Hi there, I'm Milah, Killian's girlfriend!"

Killian whipped his head around, saying a silent prayer to any god that might exist that Emma was not the one Milah was talking to, but it's futile. She's standing there, her emerald eyes swimming with hurt and tears she was desperately trying to keep at bay. One look and Killian knows she saw everything, including the kiss.

His heart broke. He had seen Emma Swan vulnerable and he had seen her in pain, but never had he seen her look so heartbroken, and he did that. He caused her this pain. He could fumble with excuses and swear that he hadn't thought of Milah once since he left school, or that she wasn't technically his girlfriend, or that she had kissed him against his will, but in reality, it was his fault. Technicalities meant nothing when it came to heartbreak.

Killian and Milah had been casually dating. He had lead her to believe they might be official upon his return, and as noncommittal as it might have been, he did invite her up for New Year's.

He couldn't blame the kiss on Milah. The last time they had spoken he acted as though they were a couple. He _invited_ her here. It wasn't her fault for taking him up on the offer. She had no way of knowing that in the span of a few weeks he had completely forgotten about her, met an incredible woman, had a new girlfriend, and had cancelled their plans without actually telling her.

His stomach dropped. This was the end and he knew it. Trust was not something Emma Swan came by easily, and her walls existed for legitimate reasons. Then he came into the picture, earned her trust and somehow managed to convince her to lower her walls for him and let him into her heart. He told her to take a leap of faith, to believe in them, and now here he was, proving every single fear Emma had to be true. He had lost her trust, broken her heart, and now she would tear herself from him and rebuild her walls, sturdier and higher than ever before, so that no one could ever enter again.

Killian took a cautious step closer to her, his arm reaching out, eyes pleading with her to just _listen_ , but she was gone before his foot landed, tearing around the corner back into the living room.

" _Emma!_ " He cried, running after her.

The living room was now in chaos, the peaceful merriment that had existed moments ago, forgotten. He spotted Emma in the far corner, her path to the staircase blocked by Mary Margaret and Regina, who were attempting to pull answers out of Emma, each with a hand placed on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, as her breathing became shallow and panicked, sobs wracking her body. Ruby was up in seconds, bounding across the room to help console her friend. The men watched on in confusion trying to follow along.

Killian was desperate to get to Emma, no longer to explain. That could wait. He needed to calm to her down. She had worked herself into a panic and his heart thudded at her gasps and tears. David had mentioned once she had panic attacks but he had never witnessed it first hand. He was terrified.

He moved towards Emma but his path was blocked by Jefferson and Graham who were now questioning him, trying to piece the puzzle together. David looked torn between helping Emma and getting answers from Killian. In the end, he turned and bolted towards Emma, deciding answers could wait. His best friend needed him.

"Killian what the hell happened?" Jefferson asked.

He didn't have time for this. Couldn't they see Emma was in pain?

"I.. I just, _move_." He commanded, shoving Jefferson aside, only to find his path was once again blocked by, _of course_ , bloody fucking Humbert.

"No way. Not until you tell us what the hell you did to her!" Graham spit, his tone accusatory and sharp.

Milah slipped around corner unnoticed, into the fray of madness the room had become in the last few seconds, completely confused.

It was only her whispered, "Killian, sweetheart?" that forced the room into silence save for Emma's gasps, which seemed to have lessened, as everyone turned towards her, questioning who she was and why she was calling Killian 'sweetheart'.

"Who the fuck are you?" Regina asked, her glare as harsh as ever.

Milah seemed to get a little nervous now, realizing she maybe the cause of the chaos.

"I'm sorry, I assumed Killian would have told you all I was coming up for New Year's."

She took in their confused expressions before continuing, "I'm Milah… Killian's girlfriend?" Her voice trailed off at the end, as though she was now unsure if that was what she actually was.

Everyone just continued to stare, some faces in shock, and other's blank, as though they weren't able to process what they had just heard.

"That's funny," Ruby chided, "because Killian already has a girlfriend and her name is Emma, not Milah."

"Wait, what?" Milah's brain was finally catching up to speed. Killian looking unhappy to see her, chasing after the girl he called Emma, her tears, the chaos.

She turned to Killian eyes wide, "You're cheating on me?"

A small sniffle came from the corner of the room, catching Milah's attention. It was the blonde. _Emma_. The girl who got her boyfriend to cheat on her.

"Where the hell do you get off taking someone's boyfriend, huh?" She yelled.

Emma shrank back, looking like she was about to break down again.

Killian reached out for Milah, trying to stop her attack on Emma, "Milah please just listen, I can explain everything, I promise."

Except as soon as the words came out he winced, knowing exactly what it sounded like. It sounded as though he were trying to appease Milah. To comfort her. To make her listen to his side as he explains how it's not what he thinks and the little blonde is nothing to him and get her to forgive him.

He _knows_ that's what it sounds like as the words come out of his mouth, and that's exactly how the room takes it.

The chaos starts again and everyone is screaming. Milah is shoving him and yelling as he notices Emma bolt for the stairs, making it in record time, the girls chasing after her. Graham is being held back by Jefferson and Robin as he curses at Killian, desperate for a punch. Desperate to play the hero in this little drama.

But perhaps, the worst reaction by far, Killian thinks, is Dave's. He stands where Emma was standing moments ago, his arms crossed, face hard, as he glares at Killian with mistrust and betrayal.

Killian would prefer yelling. He would prefer for Dave to punch him or do something other than stare and him.

The boys silence themselves as the room notices the stare down between brothers.

"I want an explanation and I want it _now_ , Killian." He growls out.

Killian nods, before beginning, "I met Milah this year at school and we started a casual thing. Just hanging out at a few parties and few kisses. I never asked her to be my girlfriend or even took her out on date, through I was considering doing so after break."

He turns to Milah, his eyes apologetic as he knows how the rest will sound, "But then I came home and I, I met Emma. I was so taken with her and just so in awe that I completely forgot about Milah. Nothing else mattered but Emma. In my mind, Milah, I'm sorry, but you weren't even a passing thought. I ended things with you without actually letting you know, forgetting that I had suggested you come here for New Year's."

"You _forgot_ I existed?" Milah broke in, breaking the silence.

Killian opened his mouth but Milah stopped him, "Save your breath, it's not worth it. Don't contact me again."

And with that, Milah was gone, leaving Killian to deal with the people whose reactions actually meant something to him.

The girls minus Emma had at some point snuck back into the room, probably giving Emma the alone time he knew she needed.

"Say something," he pleaded, looking at David.

David shook his head, "I don't know Killian, I just really don't know. I get it, you got swept up in Emma and being home, but I don't get how you could not only just forget a commitment you made to someone else, no matter how _casual_ it might have been, or put Emma's feelings on the line like that. I don't get how you could be so irresponsible and reckless and just, selfish."

"I can," Graham interjected, "It's the same way he rode off on his white horse to college and threw us all away. Acted like we didn't exist, ignored us for months, and then came trotting back like nothing had happened."

Killian really wanted to punch Graham in the face, but he couldn't. Graham was right. And while his friends had all claimed to have forgiven him and chose to simply enjoy the time they had with him, he knew that they would probably never forget how easily Killian could forget about them.

" _I'm sorry,_ " He whispered, so low and so broken they could hardly hear it.

"I'm sorry that I was such an idiot to leave and get so caught up in college. I'm sorry I didn't call or visit. I'm sorry I was a terrible brother and a terrible friend. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person that I forgot a girl existed, and most of all," his voice was hardly understandable now, as his eyes watered and he choked back sobs.

"I'm sorry I hurt Emma, and that because of my stupidity, I'm going to lose her." He finished, his eyes cast downward as he desperately tried to hold onto any last shreds of control he had left and keep himself from crying.

He stood there for what felt like eternity before soft arms wrapped around him holding him in a comforting hug. He looked up just enough to see it was Mary Margaret who was holding him. The gesture was the final straw, and he broke down in her arms burying his head in her shoulder as he sobbed harder than he had since his first few nights at the Nolan house, when he had nightmares.

One by one, his friends surrounded him, either joining in the hug or placing comforting hands on his shoulder or back.

He knew things were a long way from being okay or being fixed, but this was a start, because now he knew that his friends, his family, would be by his side the whole time.

Emma watched the display from top of the staircase, peeking her head around the corner. She hadn't heard anything they had said, but

had witnessed Mary Margaret hold him, and their friends join in one by one.

 _They forgave him._

She knew they would. They were the best sort of people. The ones who forgave and stood by the friends no matter what.

But she wasn't. She couldn't forgive Killian, and she couldn't let him back in, which meant there would be sides, hers and his, and she couldn't let that happen.

She knew where their loyalty lie, the indisputable proof was in front her. He had hurt her, lied to her, broke her heart, and yet they stood by him.

They had been together for years, grown up together. The bonds they had forged over the years were like none other and she would never have that.

It had been fun to play make believe for a few months and pretend that this could be her life, but it was time to get back to reality.

She was Emma Swan, an abandoned, orphaned, foster kid with no family and no home.

And no one who loved her.

After an excessive period of time, the friends broke apart.

Killian looked to David, "Can I talk to her?"

David shook his head, "Not yet. Give her time."

"I'm going to go check on her." Mary Margaret whispered before heading to the stairs.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?" He asked, terrified to know the answer.

They all looked at him with sympathy, but it was Ruby who responded, "I wish I knew Killian, but this is Emma. She's unpredictable and she doesn't see things the way the rest of us do."

David sighed, "Winning her back, earning her forgiveness, is going to take time and commitment and Killy, you just...you don't have time. You're going back to school in a few days, remember?"

Killian's heart stopped as he took in what his brother was saying. He was right. Killian had to leave and three days was not enough time, not when it came to Emma. Could this really be it? Could this really be the end of him and Emma? Would he really never again hold her hand? Kiss her? Laugh with her?

No. He couldn't accept that. He couldn't-

"Guys!" Mary Margaret shouted, running down the staircase, "She's gone! Emma's gone!"


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's chapter 8, just one day after 7! Seriously though guys, I poured my heart into this for you, leave reviews? They motivate me! If I feel motivated enough, I'll get another one up tomorrow! This one was a really emotional and dramatic chapter so be ready!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Chapter Warning: Abuse and slight suicidal thoughts**

She's tired and her head hurts (along with her heart, a fact she's pretending not to notice), which is the only logical excuse she can surmise for why she was dumb enough to leave the Nolan residence.

The wind is whipping around her, throwing soft flurries of snow all over her body. While she's definitely grateful to have a jacket this time around, she knows it's not enough to keep her comfortable in this weather for long. Emma makes it to the end of the block when she realizes there really isn't anywhere left for her to go. All her friends are behind her in the cozy home and the only other place she can legally go is back to her foster father's home, which isn't preferable.

For a moment, Emma considers turning around and going back, simply claiming she needed some fresh air to calm herself down, but her mind quickly dismisses the idea. She would only be putting off the inevitable. She never belonged there with them and going back now only meant setting herself up for more pain.

And facing Killian.

Which she was _so_ not doing.

With any luck, Phil would be passed out on the couch, drunker than usual as he rings in the New Year.

At least she was praying he was.

Her feet start trudging through the snow again as she makes her way towards her foster home across town. She passes large crowds on the sidewalks, smiling and cheering in the New Year. She manages to glide through town unnoticed, people too preoccupied with their merriment and celebrating to notice a small girl on her own.

By the time she walks up the steps of the crumbling home, her toes are frozen and her clothes are wet from the onslaught of snow.

Despite her hurry to get to warmth, she pauses on the front porch, trying to decide her next move. How does she explain her absence? How does she walk back in there after weeks and not expect him to make a big deal of it?

 _Don't. Go back. Go home._

No. She didn't have a home. Killian had lied to her. She let him in, she trusted him, she had been _falling in love_ and now, now she learns he was just like everyone else. And what's worse, was the fact that while her friends hadn't condoned it, they forgave it, immediately. The comforted him and supported him as though he was the victim in this mess.

She felt used, she felt stupid, she felt angry.

Her broken heart wouldn't allow her to turn around.

Her pride compelled her forward to face whatever Phil had to offer.

Physical pain she could deal with. Physical pain was manageable.

Facing the facts of another betrayal, another abandonment, was not.

His back is towards her as he rests in his recliner, facing the television, which is muted, but flashing as the screen plays the vicarious scenes of Manhattan in celebration.

She can't tell from this angle if he's conscious or not, but she hopes at the very least he is drunk enough to not have heard the front door. If she could just sneak the few feet to the staircase without being heard, she could -

"Now where do you think you're off to?" His gruff voice is calm and steady, causing her body to tense as she knows what's coming.

He's worse when he's calm. When he's hysterical, he often gets sloppy and weak, too focused on his anger to think or punch straight.

But now, he's calm and calculative. He's planned this. He's not drunk, he's not too angry to focus on beating her properly, he's sober.

And pissed as hell.

He rises from the recliner and turns toward her. His eyes are narrowed and cold as he sizes her up, trying to decide just how he wants to make her suffer tonight.

She loosens herself up, trying to play it off in a last ditch effort to avoid being beaten.

"Just upstairs," She shrugs.

He lets out a dark laugh, taking a few steps closer to her, "And you think you can just come back and act like nothing happened after weeks of what, sleeping around?"

"I just wanted to give you some peace without having to deal with me for a bit. I was trying to-"

His arm shoots out like a viper, wrapping itself around her hair and yanking, his fingers at her roots.

" _Don't lie to me!_ " He spits.

"I'm not I swear!" She pleads.

He tears her head downward, then pulls his hand out of her hair, reeling it back to throw a punch.

It hurts, but instead of accepting it like she normally does, she lets out a wailing scream on the hopes that someone would hear.

Her scream is accentuated by the flashing of fireworks in the sky as the world cheers on, celebrating. Her cry for help is lost in the thousands of happy screams from partiers. No one's coming to her aid tonight.

He's by her side again, pulling her up by her collar just enough to throw another punch or two.

"They took away my license! Did you know that? Damn social work bitch showed up while I was having a drink and threw a fit that I

didn't know where you were!"

Emma begins to crawl, hoping to make it to the door while he's distracted in his rant.

She has no such luck. He pivots around and swiftly kicks her, sending her toppling to her side. And then he's kicking again, and kicking, and she cries as she hears the snap of a rib or two and she knows there is probably some internal trauma as well.

And just as she begins to pray for him to end it- one way or another - he's lifting her up by throat, cutting off her windpipe. Her visions turns hazy for a moment before he launches her backwards towards the ground. There's a split second where she can tell exactly where her head will hit by the direction she's headed, but there is no way to do anything now.

She feels the pain in the back of her head as it rams the coffee table and then there's nothing.

When Emma wakes up again she's groggy to say the least, but she manages to note that she is no longer on the floor of the living room. In fact, she's pretty sure Phil propped her up in the closet in the front hall.

Her body aches and she can feel the black eye and split lip on her face, along with the busted ribs, the damage to her head, and whatever other internal injuries she has.

With enough effort, she manages to pull herself onto her knees so she can peek out between the shutter panels of closet door to survey her surroundings.

It's bright enough out, letting her know that it's probably mid afternoon, which means Phil is most likely at work by now. With the house empty, she knows she should be safe enough leaving the closet.

 _Treat your injuries the best you can, get what you need, and get out._

It was time to get out of this house and out of this godforsaken town.

She drags herself to the bathroom and runs a cool cloth under the water before wiping the blood from her busted lip off her face. Her hand gently runs across the back of her head and she knows the table broke the skin from the dried blood she feels there.

No good. She'll stick out too much if she runs around with her hair coated in blood.

She strips down and takes a quick but painful shower, trying to appreciate it as she realizes that she's not sure when she'll get another.

She scrubs off the dirt, grime, and blood, washes her hair, and then exits the shower.

By some miracle, she finds some bandaids, and while she could definitely do better, it's all she has for the cut on her head at the moment. Careful to avoid as much hair as possible, she puts it over the cut and lays her hair over it, hoping it would be enough that no one would notice.

She dries her hair as best she can, knowing she'll freeze if she takes her wet hair out into the cold, but there isn't much she can do for it. Phil doesn't own a hairdryer.

She throws her clothes from last night back on, her black leggings and a cute sweater, wishing she had thought to wear something a little warmer but it's too late. She would have to settle for stealing from Phil.

She leaves the bathroom and finds her jacket, quickly throwing it on. Her ribs protest the action, but she suffers though before searching thought Phil's supply of winter attire. In the end she grabs one of his warmer jackets, a hat, and a pair of old gloves. She knows she looks homeless, but at this point she pretty much is, and beggars can't be choosers.

Luckily, she also finds her phone in the closet, turned off. She knows she probably has messages, but she leaves it off to conserve the power, knowing she won't be able to charge it again. Emergency calls only from here on out.

Not that she would have anyone to call.

She raids his kitchen, throwing some snack bars, water bottles (surprisingly), and Phil's lighter into her bag before checking the time on the oven.

 _4:47 PM._

Phil would be out of work in just a few minutes and she needed to be long gone.

(Her mind also noted that Killian would be leaving for school in less than 48 hours but she chose to ignore that).

With her bag packed and winter gear on, rips the front door open and heads out into the cold and with any luck, a new life.

"I'm sorry Killian but you really have to get on the road now."

His mother is right. He know she is. The weather is terrible, and if he wants even the slightest chance of making it back to school alive, he needs to be leaving before it gets worse.

But somehow he still can't bring himself to get in his car. He's all packed up, he's said goodbye to his friends with a promise, _a real one this time_ , that he'll be visiting soon and calling more often. All his loose ends are tied up.

 _Except one._

No one has seen or heard from Emma since the incident and he was going out of his mind with worry.

Not only had he wanted to talk things through with her before he went back to school and at least explain his side, but now he was terrified of what had happened.

The only other place Emma could have gone was her foster home and Killian was sure that the devil himself wouldn't be too pleased to see her after her disappearing act. He was going out of his mind with worry.

What if Phil beat her again? What if he went too far and she was in serious danger?

Plus, it wasn't even like he could check on her. No one knew where her foster home even was. Apparently none of them had been over there and she had never told them. To top it all off, her phone was turned off, which he had never known her to do.

Everyone kept telling him that she would be fine, that she knew how to handle Phil, and probably just wanted some space for a bit, but Killian could tell even they were worried, David especially.

But Killian couldn't explain it he just - he just knew something was wrong. Something more than Milah's appearance.

"She'll turn up, she always does." Ruth soothed.

"If she shows up at the house-"

"You'll be the first call I make when she does." She assures him.

" _Ahem!_ " David clears his throat, his intent clear.

Ruth looks at him for a moment before shaking her head, "Fine, you'll be the _second_ call I make, Killian."

He wants to stall. Find some reason why he can't get into his car and drive away. Why he can't just go back to school and act normal and pretend like nothing has happened, like Emma wasn't missing.

He just wants to go back. Back to the beginning and do it all over. Break up with Milah immediately, tell Emma how he feels sooner, kiss her on New Year's. He flashes back to that first moment he saw her, green eyes wide as she took in his baseball bat, golden hair falling in curled tresses around her face, her face flushed.

" _Emma Swan. I'm David's friend."_

He can't get into his car and drive away. He can't be another person to give up on her, to leave her.

" _She's been abandoned by everyone and it's caused her a lot of scars."_

If he goes back to school now is that what he'll be to her? Just another set of scars that have yet to heal? Another abandonment to add to her list?

He stares down the road, hoping that if he just stares long enough or concentrates hard enough, she'll come around the corner.

" _I'm willing to take a leap of faith. With you, I mean."_

But she doesn't.

"I'll be back next weekend."

Ruth nods with understanding. She moves and opens the driver's side door, "In you get, you've got a long drive."

Killian wraps his arms around his brother, "Find her, Dave."

"I will," He promises.

He moves to hug his mother and then there's nothing left. Nothing left to do, nothing left to keep him here, and he's climbing in his car and pulling out of his drive.

He looks back in the rear-view mirror every few seconds with one last shred of desperate hope that she'll appear, until his car rounds the corner and he can't see the house anymore.

He looks for her down every street he passes. He glances at the faces of the every passerby on the sidewalk.

He looks down at his hand, cradling the compass she had given him for Christmas.

" _This is to help you find your way back to us, you know, after you go back to school."_

It's not until he finally reaches the " _Welcome to Storybrooke_ " sign and the town fades from his view that he gives up, knowing there is nothing left he can do.

Today at least.

" _I'll always find you, Emma."_

She's probably dying she guesses.

Really it's a lot less dramatic than she thought it would be. She actually feels a little cheated.

She ran out of food and water bottles yesterday, so she could now add starving and thirsty to the list of reasons she was going to die sitting against the wall of this alleyway.

In all honesty winter probably wasn't the best season to run away in.

Her injuries haven't healed yet and in fact, she's probably only made them worse. The cold and lack of nutrition obviously isn't doing anything for them.

She definitely has a really bad cold and is probably developing pneumonia, if she hasn't already. Hypothermia wasn't out of the question, she's been sitting in the cold and snow for two or three days now.

She's freezing, starving, thirsty, sick, and beat up.

That means she's gonna die, right?

It wouldn't be any great loss. Sure, David and everyone would probably be sad for a minute, but they would move on. College is coming next year and he'll probably marry Mary Margaret in no time and there will be parties and she'd become a memory.

 _So you're just going to chose to die then? Because you don't want to ask for help?_

No. Yes. Maybe?

Were her walls really so high that she would rather die than let anyone in? Than let anyone see her weak? Rather than need anyone?

She couldn't make it through another heartbreak though, another abandonment.

 _They didn't abandon you, you abandoned them._

No, she had done them a favor, taken herself out of the equation so they could be happy with Killian.

But for a second, she imagined going back. She pictured David hugging her and getting angry over what Phil had done. Ruth healing her injuries, Mary Margaret making her hot cocoa with cinnamon and rubbing her back. Ruby and Regina ready to commit murder. Graham offering words of comfort, Jefferson and August trying to lighten the mood with jokes, and Killian just holding her.

Her heart ached.

She wanted to go back.

She wanted to go _home_.

And so she cried. Sitting on the frozen ground of an alleyway, covered in injuries, sick, starving, cold, and nearly dead, she cried because she was homesick.

Perhaps Emma Swan had a home after all.

It was now or never. One path or another. She could finally take down her walls and let people in and take the chance she could get hurt again, or she could just give up.

 _No._

She was Emma Swan. She wasn't going to give up and just lay in the street and die.

She was going to get her family back.

She pulled out the phone and made her one emergency call, calling for the one person she needed now more than anything.

The voice answered after one ring, frantic and worried, calling her name.

She let out a sob, " _David?_ "

 **Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took a little longer than anticipated. It was a heavy one to write and I wanted to make sure it turned out well. I'm really excited for you guys to read it, so** ** _please please_** **let me know what you think! Your reviews make my day!**

" _David?"_

David's hand curls tighter around his phone. His heart stops momentarily and then speeds up double time, relief and fear flowing through him.

All it takes is one word and he knows she needs him. Her voice is weak and broken, and from what he can tell, it sounds like she's been crying.

His mind jumps to the worst, dozens of horrible scenarios flying through his head.

" _Emma?"_ He breathes. "Where are you? We've been worried sick!"

Mary Margaret's head whips up and before David can even blink, she's on her feet standing next to him, eyes wide with worry.

He hears a soft sob on the other line.

"Em, talk to me." He softly replies, trying to get her to calm down.

"I-" She pauses momentarily, taking a shaky breath, "can you come get me?"

His whole body relaxes with relief. Somewhere inside him, he had been afraid she wouldn't want to see them. He knew Emma better than anyone, and what happened with Killian was the kind of thing that should have sent her running for the hills. He turned his back for two seconds that night to talk with Killian and she vanished and he blamed himself. She should have been his first priority, but his anger at Killian had taken precedence, and he lost her. He put on a brave face for everyone, trying to convince them all, trying to convince _himself_ , that she would come back on her own.

He hadn't believed she would.

But she was calling him.

She wanted him to come get her.

She wanted to come _home_.

" _Of course_ I'll come get you." He replies, noting the tension leave Mary Margret's shoulders as her panic fades, knowing Emma is coming back to them.

"Just tell me where you are." He continues.

There's a pause as Emma releases a series of harsh coughs.

Her voice is still shaken when she responds, "I - I don't really k-know where I am. I'm in an alleyway, in the next t-town over and I'm so cold, and so tired."

David takes a sharp breath, "You're in an _alleyway_? _Outside_? _In this storm_?"

Mary Margaret's hand goes over her mouth, eyes wide again, the mother bear in her coming out at full force.

David gets no response from Emma, and realizes she is probably embarrassed about it.

He takes a deep breath, trying to quell is internal panic and be rational, "How long have you been out there?"

"A few days," She mumbles.

" _A few days?!_ " He shouts.

Mary Margaret gasps and yanks the phone away from David, clearly done playing second fiddle in this conversation, and puts it on speaker.

"Emma Swan tell us where you are right now!" She demands.

A sniffle comes through the receiver, "In an alleyway between a diner and an apartment building in the next town over."

David and Mary Margaret immediately begin running around the house collecting their shoes and coats, David carrying the phone while looking for his keys.

"We need more specifics, what street?"

"I don't know! I can't - I can't move."

" _What?!"_ They screech simultaneously.

"I'm just...really weak...and cold," Her voice begins to fade out.

"Emma? Just stay awake, okay? We're coming."

They're in the car in seconds, peeling out of the driveway.

"I need to go, my phone's about to die." She whispers before the line goes dead.

David tosses the phone to Mary Margaret, "Call Killian, now."

Mary Margaret nods, quickly dialing Killian's number.

"No answer."

David slams his hand against the wheel, "Damn, it! He's probably still in class, leave a voicemail and then try again."

"Killian, it's Mary Margaret. We just got a call from Emma asking us to come pick her up. We're not really sure whats going on but something's wrong. She's been in this alleyway for god knows how long and she was really weak. You should get back here immediately."

She hangs up and dials again.

"Still no answer."

"Then text him. If he's in class it's the only thing he will be able to check. Say, '911 Emma'" David instructs, "He'll leave class."

Mary Margaret just nods before sending the text.

"Should I call everyone else?"

David shakes his head. "Let's find her first and assess the situation. Then we can call."

Fifteen minutes later they've reached the neighboring town but can't seem to find a diner anywhere.

"This is taking more time than we have!" Mary Margaret complains. "Pull over, asking someone will be faster."

David reluctantly agrees before pulling up to the curb. Mary Margaret is out of the car in seconds, running up to the first person she sees.

She politely asks for directions to the nearest diner before she is back in the car again, directing David.

Luckily, it's a small town similar to Storybrooke, and they reach the diner in just a few short minutes, pulling up sharply to the curb.

They peer out the windows, through the flying snow, but only see a large bundle in the alleyway.

"That's not her, is it?" Mary Margaret asks.

David wants to say no, as the bundle is clearly a mans jacket, but underneath the hat and poking out of the jacket are stray pieces of golden hair that he would know anywhere.

He throws a quick, 'It's her', at Mary Margaret as he throws open his door, and bolts out of the car, running through the blizzard towards the bundle on the ground with Mary Margaret on his heels.

He realizes she is laying on her side as he reaches her and he bends down on his knees, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She's passed out.

He gives her a little shake, "Emma?"

She doesn't respond but he hears Mary Margaret gasp, "David, her face…"

It's just then that David notices the large black eye and split lip that mar her face. She's paler than a ghost and her lips are blue. He places a gentle hand on her face, not surprised by how cold it feels.

Anger boils in his chest. He was going to kill the bastard that did this to his best friend.

Just then her eyelids flutter and she looks up at her savior.

"David?"

Her voice is so quiet he can hardly hear her, but he nods and rubs his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm here Ems. Don't worry, we're going to get you home."

He slides his arms under her and lifts her up, carrying her towards the car.

Mary Margaret rushes ahead of him, opening the back door and climbing inside, holding her arms out for Emma.

"I'll sit back here with her."

David gently slides Emma into the back seat so that her head rests on Mary Margaret's lap before climbing into to front. He immediately starts the car and cranks the heat up as high as it will go. With as cold as she is now it won't do much, but it will certainly help.

Mary Margaret combs her fingers through her best friend's hair, looking down at her beaten face.

"What the hell happened to her, David?" She whispers.

David's jaw clenches, "I have a theory," He growls out.

Mary Margaret knows what he's talking about.

 _Phil._

She realizes there is no other explanation. Phil did this to her.

She's furious. Furious at Emma's parents for abandoning their child on the side of a road, furious at the system for letting her fall through the cracks, furious at them for putting her in that home with that monster, furious at the monster himself, and furious with herself.

She knew what was going on, they all did.

They knew Emma was being hurt but they didn't say anything or do anything about it. Partly because they trusted Emma to take care of it like she always did. Telling them she could handle Phil or that it was no big deal, just a bruise or two.

But a larger part of her had to admit that they hadn't done anything to stop it because the only way to do so would be to report Phil to social services, which meant Emma would most likely be transferred to a new home anywhere in the US. They didn't want that. They didn't want to lose her.

They stood by and let their friend be beaten because they selfishly didn't want to lose her.

And look where it got her. Broken, beaten, and freezing to death alone in an alleyway.

She's disgusted.

"Mary Margaret."

David's voice pulls her out of her thoughts as she looks up at him.

"Call everyone else, we'll need the help."

She grabs the phone and shoots out a group text.

" _911\. We found Emma but she's hurt. Badly. Meet at David's ASAP."_

They're pulling into the driveway five minutes later and the car is barely off before David is out and picking Emma back up, bringing her into the house and laying her on the couch.

"We need to warm her up, get her into a lukewarm bath."

"Shouldn't it be a hot bath?" David asks.

Mary Margaret shakes her head, "No, if it's too hot the dramatic change in temperature could kill her."

David nods, "Okay, let's get these outer layers off and then I'll help you get her upstairs."

They move quickly and work to remove her shoes, gloves, coats, and hat. But the more they take away from her winter clothes, the more damage they uncover.

The first thing they notice is her stomach.

There are harsh red marks where it's clear that two or so of her ribs are broken, but the sickening part is the large purplish red blotch on her stomach.

"Internal bleeding…" Mary Margaret whispers.

David looks at her, his eyes panicked. "How do you know?!"

Mary Margaret shrugs, "Grey's Anatomy?"

David continues to work and removes her hat when he suddenly pauses and stares off, as though he is concentrating really hard on something.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asks.

"There's a gash in the back of her head." He responds.

They stare at each other for a moment, taking in the gravity of the situation before Mary Margaret backs away and shakes her head.

"I think… I think we should take her to the hospital. We aren't equipped to deal with this on our own. She's definitely going to need surgery for that bleeding and stitches for her head."

David nods, "You're right. Tell everyone to meet us at the hospital instead."

He picks up Emma and they get her back in the car, heading towards the hospital.

Mary Margaret pulls out his phone, which is already flashing.

 _15 missed calls._

 _38 text messages._

She quickly scrolls through the texts. Most of them are from the group letting her know they are on their way and asking how Emma is. She responds to let them all know to meet at the hospital and they would update them there.

Eight of the calls and nine of the texts however are from Killian.

 _911? Did you find her?_

 _How bad is it?_

 _I'm leaving class now._

 _What does that mean she's been in an alleyway?! Is she okay? I'm heading back now._

 _Give me more details. How badly is she hurt?_

 _David? Mary Margaret? Someone? I need answers now!_

 _Answer your goddamn phones and tell me what's happening to Emma!_

 _Updates? Anything? I'm a half hour away now._

 _I'm going crazy, someone needs to tell me what's going on!_

"Killian's on his way," She tells David before calling Killian back.

He picks up on the second ring.

"David! What's going on? Where's Emma?" Killian shouts.

"No, it's Mary Margaret. We have Emma but... she's in really bad shape, Killian."

She hears his gasp over the receiver, "What does that mean? How bad?"

"Phil he - he got her pretty good this time."

Killian growls, "Bastard!"

"Killian, we..." her voice trails off, and she takes a deep breath, trying desperately to reign her emotions in.

"You what?" He asks, fear and panic filling his voice.

"We found her freezing to death and beaten in an alley."

There's nothing but silence. A dead, painstaking silence as Killian absorbs what Mary Margaret tells him.

"Killian? You-"

"I'll be there in fifteen," He spits out, his voice dark and deadly.

He pauses for a moment before continuing, "Once Emma's out of the woods, I'm going to kill him."

"I know Killian, we all want him to pay for what he's done, but violence isn't the answer here."

"Violence is the only answer. It's the only way he's going to properly pay."

"Emma's going to need you here with her Killian."

"Emma probably won't even be speaking to me after what happened with Milah. The least I can do for her is get revenge."

She's never heard Killian like this before and it scares her. He's never been openly violent or so bloodthirsty… She's worried for him and worried for Emma.

Just then they pull into the ER entrance.

"Killian, just - just don't do anything yet okay? Emma's hurting but she wants you here. We're at the hospital, I-."

"I'm two minutes away." He replies before hanging up.

David's pulling the still unconscious Emma out of the car once more while Mary Margaret moves to the front seat to go park the car.

He's in the door for two seconds before doctors are descending on him, ripping Emma out of his arms and putting her on a gurney.

He begins to explain the situation, not even noticing as Killian comes in from the other entrance, running up to Emma's gurney but stopping once her gets close enough to see her injuries, the shock halting him.

He hasn't seen her in days. For days he's been worrying and wondering where she was. Missing her, picturing her face, and desperately trying a way to make up for what happened with Milah.

But now, now he finally sees her, he's finally found her, and instead of feeling relief and happiness, he feels horror and heartbreak.

Her eye is black and bruised, her lip is split. The doctors have pulled up her shirt enough for him to see the purple mark that covers her stomach and marks over her ribs. She's pale. Too pale. And the golden waterfall of hair he loved so much looks as lifeless as could be. The doctor's words float over to him.

" _Possible pneumonia."_

" _Hypothermic."_

" _Internal bleeding."_

And then his feet are moving.

He closes the distance between himself and the woman he loves, his heart in a panic.

One of his hands goes to her forehead, fingers threading into her hair, and the other to grab her hand. Her cold skin shocks him.

"Emma?" He whispers.

She doesn't stir at all and he's never felt so scared in his life. "Emma! Come on, wake up!"

One of the doctors grabs his shoulder trying to pull him away, but he jerks it off.

"Sir you need to move!"

He ignores them, too focused on the beautiful girl, dying in front of him.

"Emma! Please, please, wake up! I need you okay? I won't make it - "

"Sir! We have to get her into surgery. _Now!_ "

Suddenly, he's being grabbed in every direction and pulled away from the gurney, away from her.

"No!" He shouts, fighting his restraints.

One of the arms grabbing him speaks, "Killian, come on man don't do this. They need to do their jobs. You can't help her."

August he realizes.

He turns and notes Jefferson belongs to the other pair of arms holding him back.

Emma is gone now, whisked away to surgery, leaving him behind.

The fight seeps out of him and he allows his friends to drag him to the waiting room and into a chair.

Everyone's here. Regina, Robin, Ruby, Jefferson, August, and Graham (groan), along with David and Mary Margaret of course.

No one's talking. He assumes Mary Margaret filled them all in, or they witnessed the doctor's assessment as well.

The silence and tension in the room are deafening as everyone sits waiting for any kind of news and praying for a miracle.

Praying for Emma Swan to live.

It was all his fault.

And then he's crying, and someone is rubbing his back and he's transported back to New Year's Eve when he was in this position, crying over his mistakes as they all comforted him, and Emma was somewhere in the house, leaving without their knowledge. Leaving to go to her foster home and get away from him. Only to get severely beaten and tossed out on the streets to die.

The night he ruined everything.

The night he ruined Emma Swan.

 **Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! I know it's been forever and for that I apologize. I actually moved from MI to NYC this summer for an internship. I've been super busy working and exploring the city and such. But don't worry, I'm moving back home in three weeks and then updates will be coming on a weekly basis. I was going to post this tomorrow but since it's my birthday, I decided to finish today! I will not just give up on the story, I promise!_**

 ** _Hope you're all having a great summer! I would love some reviews! Consider it a birthday present? :)_**

" _Dr. Miller to the third floor. Dr. Miller to the third floor."_

Years could have passed as they all sat there in the waiting room, waiting for news.

Pagers beeped. Gurney's rolled in and out. Doctors ran around as patient came in, their families lashing out in a panic, just as their group had been hours earlier. The worn down coffee machine made sputtering sounds, the tv produced static noise about the weather, and families around them were crying or on the phone giving updates.

Everything in the place was bustling and moving.

Except for them.

With as many of them as there were, they took up a good portion of one of the many waiting areas. They sat in silence, not talking or crying. The silence filled the space with so much tension it threatened to suffocate them all. It was like a balloon, surrounding them, waiting for the one word, one movement, or one sob that would pop the balloon and break the tension wide open, throwing them all into a mass panic.

Everyone was worried of course, but for many, their worry was showing through in other forms, David noticed.

Mary Margaret was leaning into David, her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back.

Regina was in the hallway, and had been short and tempered with the doctors who passed by, demanding more information on their friend's condition while Robin stood to her side attempting to calm her.

Victor and Ruby had been curled together for hours, gaining comfort from one another.

August and Jefferson were quiet and calm, ready to be the put-together adults should the situation call for it.

Killian was in his own world of a clusterfuck of emotions, one that David was really not in the mood to try to interpret right now.

Killian could have his miserable bubble, David had his own to deal with.

Everything had happened so quickly earlier that David hadn't had the time to freak out or really be scared. But now, sitting in this eerily silent room, waiting to find out if his best friend was going to live, he could say he had never been so afraid in his life.

He couldn't even think of the possibility of her not making it. He couldn't consider that Emma Swan wouldn't be a part of his life anymore, that she would no longer exist. He couldn't imagine going to school and going home and living this life as he had everyday with the void Emma's absence would create.

He couldn't -

"Would you kindly _fuck off_ , Humbert?"

Everyone turned to look at Killian and then to Graham, startled by the sudden outburst.

The two men were across the room from one another, both seething and glaring as though the other had personally attacked them.

No one said anything for another moment and then -

The balloon popped.

Rising from their seats, Graham and Killian began yelling.

"You're telling _me_ to fuck off when it's _your_ fault -"

"- You've been glaring at me since the moment I got here -"

Mary Margaret moved to step in, "Killian! Graham! Just calm down -"

"- act like you're a _bloody fucking gift_ to humanity-"

"- if you hadn't been a two timing piece of shit then - "

Regina shrugged, "Humbert's got a point…"

" _Regina!_ " Mary Margaret again.

"What? I'm just saying…"

"We all had a hand in - "

" _We were doing just fine until you rode your fucking white horse back into town and fucked everything up!_ "

Graham and Killian were in each other's faces now, Jefferson, Robin, and August on the sides trying to get them to calm down.

" _Or maybe you're just bitter because after all your 'hard work' it was still me Emma wanted and not you!_ "

"Stop acting like children!" Ruby shouted, joining in the fray.

David didn't have the energy to worry about them, let them kick each other's asses for all he cared.

Emma was dying.

" _But clearly Emma wasn't enough for you if you needed a side piece! Or I guess Emma was the sidepiece -_ "

" _You fucker, you think you can just -"_

" _Nothing is ever good enough for Killian Jones!_

"Seriously! Enough you two!"

" _\- She was right? Just a nice little toy for you to fuck over break until you -_ "

Faster than David could even processes, Killian had shoved the guys aside and punched Graham in the face.

A sickening crack echoed through the room, causing everyone to flinch.

 _Oh yeah, Graham's nose is broken for sure,_ David thought _._

He still didn't get out of his seat.

Graham recovered from the shock before anyone else did and, ignoring his bleeding and very injured nose, threw a responding fist right back at Killian, though only getting him in the jaw.

Everyone snapped out of the shock and the guys were immediately restraining the two, as David noticed security come running over.

He began yelling and Mary Margaret stepped in, trying to explain and calm the officer before they were all thrown out.

The final decision seemed to be that Jefferson and August would take Killian outside to cool down while Graham got his nose looked at.

"A nurse should be here any second," The secretary called to the group and August and Jefferson began lugging Killian away, each having a hold on one of his arms.

Just then the nurse came in and suddenly they were all face to face with Ruth, who was clearly not at all please with the sight before her.

 _Fuck._

"I can't even _believe_ you two would pull a stunt like this!"

Graham and Killian both looked properly ashamed as they hung their heads muttering apologies.

"It's not about either of you! Your friend is in surgery right now! Risky surgery she needs to save her life because she was beaten half to death by her foster father and _you two are out here having a pissing contest!_ "

It was rare that David ever saw his mother this angry. In fact, he wasn't sure he had ever seen her quite this upset.

She was usually a calm woman who was very rational, even when angry. When either Killian or David did something bad growing up, they were calmly scolded and punished to a time out or a grounding. No voices raised, no fits thrown, nothing.

But now she was yelling and her arms were flailing and she looked at though she were about to grab Graham and Killian by their ears and drag them outside. But David knew his mother, and he knew that no matter how angry she was, she didn't act like this.

He knew that while she was upset by what they had done, she was using the situation as an outlet for her fear. Just like Regina nagging the nurses or Graham and Killian fighting. Everyone was worried and everyone was showing it in different ways.

Frankly, David thought Killian and Graham deserved every bit of the chewing out they were getting right now, even though he knew his mother would feel bad about it later.

"Killian, get outside right now and pull yourself together! And Graham - ugh look at you, you're a mess! Get over here and let me patch that up so you can stop bleeding all over this clean floor."

Both did as they were told and David settled himself in for another few hours of waiting.

And praying.

"David?"

Mary Margaret's voice called to him and a moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him, pulling him back into consciousness.

He opened his eyes groggily, trying to remember when it was exactly that he closed them.

He glanced at the clock on the wall at noted a few hours had passed since the last time he checked.

Mary Margaret called his name again and he turned to look at her.

"The doctors here, he's talking to your mom." She nodded her head towards the ER doors where his mother was listening to an older man whom he presumed was Emma's surgeon.

He was at attention immediately, all the grogginess from his unexpected nap gone in an instant.

He sat up straight in his chair and considered going over there to hear for himself how his best friend was doing, but the calming hand Mary Margaret placed on his told him to stay where was.

Too far away to hear what they were saying, he studied their faces intently, trying to pull any information he could out of their expressions.

Ruth's face wasn't betraying anything. Her features showed no emotion save for how intently she was listening to the surgeon. Surely if Emma had died, Ruth would be in a much worse condition, right?

Did that mean she was okay?

David tore his eyes away from his mother to take a brief glance at the rest of the room.

Everyone was incredibly alert now, any tension from the earlier fighting was gone, replaced with the anticipation of finally knowing how Emma was doing.

Graham's nose, he noted, was cleaned up with bandages on it, but the spots of skin peeking out from under the wrap were bruised and splotchy. He liked Graham, but he couldn't help but feel proud of his brother's work, especially when he recalled some of the things Graham had said about him and Emma.

Killian was back in the room now but David couldn't say he was much calmer. He had risen out of his chair and was studying the scene in front of him with a concentration that if applied to his schoolwork, could have gotten him into Harvard. His features were stoic, unaware yet if he should be relieved or distraught.

The conversation seemed to go on forever as they waited to hear the news.

What were they talking about that could go on this long?

Either she was alive or she wasn't.

Every few moments either he or Killian would twitch as though they were going to move forward and interrupt the conversation, demanding answers, but neither did.

Regina was the first to snap.

She threw her hands up. "This is ridiculous! They can't keep us waiting like this!"

She began stomping forward but Robin grabbed her from behind and pulled her back, attempting to calm her.

She shot a look at David and Killian. "Either one of you goes up there or I will."

Mary Margaret decided it was time to intercede, "No one is going up there. She's obviously alive if they are taking this long."

"How are you always so infuriatingly optimistic!?" Regina cried.

David noted the two adults break off from their conversation and look towards them, obviously distracted by the ruckus they were making.

They shared a look, probably realizing how their long conversation was irritating the worried teens. Ruth shook the doctor's hand and delivered some parting words before making her way towards the group.

Everyone settled down in an instant, waiting on baited breath.

Ruth looked at them all, her face still impassive for a few moments until it was replaced by a small smile.

"She's alive."

That was all they needed, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. David wrapped his arms around his mom gratitude and relief filling the embrace.

But Ruth did not share his relief. She pulled him off of her lightly, keeping her hands on his arms.

"She's alive… but she suffered a lot of damage. She's still in the woods."

The cheering stopped. The tension was palpable in the air again.

"They opened her up to repair the internal bleeding but there was a complication. Her ribs were fractured, some broken, and one of the ribs punctured her lung and it collapsed. It was touch and go for a bit. Not to mention that she was pretty much hypothermic when you brought her in. They are still working on warming her up."

"But…" David paused looking for the right words, "She's going to stay alive, right?"

"We hope so. Right now we don't have any reason to think she could be critical but with the damage she suffered, anything is possible."

"How bad was it?" Killian spoke softly.

"Well, aside from the large injuries they fixed during surgery and the broken ribs, she has a head wound that had to be stitched up, a split lip, and a nice black eye. Plus we're pretty sure she developed pneumonia in her lungs. She's going to have a long recovery and she'll need you guys there with her."

There was a chorus of agreements and promises to help Emma but Ruth cut them off.

"Look, I know today was stressful, but if you're going to help Emma, you need to be there for her completely. It's going to be a long and painful recovery, and she doesn't need all of you at each other's throats. Whatever drama you guys have needs to be put aside."

They're heads dropped and they had the decency to look ashamed.

"You're all best friends, hell, you're family, and one of you almost _died_ today. Surely that should make you realize that whatever petty arguments or disagreements you have aren't worth it."

They all looked at each other, knowing Ruth was right. David noticed Killian and Graham make eye contact and knew that they would find their way back to being best friends too.

The tension, anger, and panic that had filled their lives not only today, but for the past few days, faded away.

They were family no matter what.

"Good." Ruth said sensing the change in the atmosphere.

"Now," she continued as she turned towards David and Killian, but David couldn't tell which one of them she was looking directly at.

"She asked for you."

 **Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I made it back from NYC only to dive head first into school, homework, work, running a journal on campus, and doing another internship... Things are really rough right now, and this chapter was such a struggle to get through. But I'm back at it and like I said, I will not leave this story unfinished! I'm almost done with the next chapter and if you review, I'll post it tomorrow before the new episode of Once!**

 **Enjoy, and thanks for sticking with me and my unreliable schedule!**

Waking up from her unconscious state had been anything but pleasant for Emma. Every once of her body was currently throbbing in pain. She still felt lightheaded and dazed from the combination of her head wound and the anesthesia she was given for her surgery, while her incision made her feel as though her abdomen had been stabbed, which in a way, it had.

She was alive, but that was pretty much all she could say for certain.

She had hazy memories of lying in an alleyway and calling David, but nothing after that makes sense. If she focused hard enough, she could almost recall the faint sound of Killian's voice, distressed and scared, hovering over her body, which was impossible since he had returned to school.

Every ten minutes, a nurse would come in offering more pain medication, but Emma would quickly shoot her down each time. She couldn't even fathom how much money she already owed the hospital for her surgery, let alone how much medication would cost. She was used to pain, but money was uncharted territory. As a foster kid, she had become accustomed to swiping things here or there when she needed something, she didn't have much in the way of savings.

Nothing, to be more exact. No savings, no belongings, no home.

Where would she go from here? How would she pay her medical bills? Obviously she would not be returned to her old foster home, but be placed in a new one. Did that mean she was going to move away, to god knows where, away from her friends?

The whole reason she found the strength to go on in the alley, was so that she could go home. Home to Ruth and David and maybe even Killian. What was the point if social services just took her -

"Emma?"

A soft voice pulled her out of her internal panic and her eyes darted towards the doorway, unable to lift her head.

"Ruth said you were asking for me?"

Emma wasn't sure what to say, or why she had made this particular request, but when Ruth had asked if there was anyone she wanted to see, her heart told her this was right.

Mary Margaret gave her a soft smile, "You okay?"

"The doctors say I'll live so … yeah, sure."

Mary Margaret moved from the doorway and sat down in the chair at Emma's bedside, reaching forward to grab her hand.

"It's okay to not be okay, Emma. You've been through alot in the last week with that Milah girl showing up, your foster dad, and the whole alleyway thing -"

"Yeah, got it." Her voice came out sharper than she had intended, but she really hadn't needed Mary Margaret laying out all the pain she had suffered recently right out on the table. Plus, she definitely hadn't expected her to throw out that girl's name so casually as though it wouldn't send a shot of agony through her.

Mary Margaret quickly realized her mistake, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine."

There was a moment of awkward silence where neither one of them was really sure what they were supposed to say. So much had happened in the last few days, they had no idea where they supposed to start. Emma wondered if she should apologize for running away or if Mary Margaret should apologize for comforting Killian after what he done instead of going up to check on her. Who was in the wrong here?

Mary Margaret recovered first, looking slightly hesitant before speaking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you ask for me?"

Emma was a little taken aback, she hadn't expected her to ask. She also didn't know what to tell her when she wasn't sure of the reason herself.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, and I'm always here for you if you need me but… David is the one you turn to, and Killian is the one you're in love with, and you don't really seem to want to talk-"

Emma shot up, causing her abdomen to scream. She clutched the wound momentarily as she laid back down, her mind racing.

"Woah, woah, woah! I am not - we're not - Killian and I aren't in love. He cheated on me - or her - or both of us, and lied to me from the start. You all may think it's important to comfort him and tell him what he did was fine, but I'm the one who was made a fool of and -"

Mary Margaret's eyes wide as she flinched backward, unprepared for Emma's freak out. She squeezed Emma's hand tighter, attempting to calm her.

"Oh Emma," she sighed, "is that why you left?"

Emma shrugged, "I get it, you guys have been a family for years. I only just shoved my way into your lives a few months ago. Obviously you would choose him, I understand."

Mary Margaret frantically shook her head, "Emma, we didn't choose Killian. I know it looked that way but I swear to you this whole thing is a big misunderstanding. It's Killian's story to tell you, but I promise, you are just as important to us as he is!"

"I know you're trying to make me feel better -"

"No Emma. This isn't just me being nice. Do you have any idea how worried we all were? Killian was refusing to leave for school and we were all running around town looking for you. We didn't do those things to be nice, we did them because we care about you."

Emma's eyes were wide and confused, signaling Mary Margret to continue.

"There are tons of people out in that waiting room right now worried sick. Regina has been verbally abusing the nurses, Graham and Killian got in a fight, and David has been inconsolable."

Emma shook her head in disbelief, "Woah, wait. Killian and Graham got into a fight?"

Mary Margaret sighed, "is that really all you got from that?"

"Right. Sorry." She gave her friend an apologetic smile, "Really, I'm so sorry for what I put you through."

"What are we going to do with you?" She chuckled.

Emma scooted to the middle of the bed and patted the side to her right, "Love me?"

Her friend laid down in the bed next to her and laid her head on Emma's shoulder as Emma wrapped an arm around her.

"You want to know why I asked for you, even though I love David more than anything?" Emma whispered after a while.

She felt Mary Margaret nod.

"Because David is Killian's brother and I wasn't sure where he stood in the wreckage of Killian and I's relationship, and I…"

She paused, taking in a deep breath, "I just wanted to see my sister."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Love you too."

They laid like that for a long time, until Emma was sure Mary Margaret had fallen asleep. She felt guilty, knowing she probably exhausted after how long they had been awake waiting for news.

"Mind if I come in?"

Emma looked up to see David standing in the doorway, looking lovingly at his two favorite women. Emma smiled and raised her other arm, gesturing for David to come join them.

"That's a tight squeeze." He smiled.

Emma laughed, "Then suck in your belly fat."

He glared at her jokingly, "Watch it, Swan."

He climbed in on the other side of Emma, also laying his head on her empty shoulder. It really was a tight squeeze, and if Mary Margaret hadn't been such a small girl, Emma was sure they wouldn't have fit. She did notice half of David's body was hanging off the bed though, causing her to chuckle.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Ems. For a minute there, I thought we were going to loose you and I - I had no idea what I was going to do if we did."

"David -" She sighed.

"No, listen. I know what happened with Killian sucks, and even if he has a decent explanation, you didn't deserve what happened. And even if you two don't work out, you are still my _best_ friend. You're stuck with me for life and you can't run away from that cause I'll find you. I'll always find you."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay, Prince Charming."

"I'm serious."

"I know, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have run away, but I promise, I'll never run again. You gave me a home, a family, and a place to belong. I love you, David."

"Love you too, Emzy."

There was a moment of silence before Emma jumped back in, "So… Killian and Graham got in a fight?"

David lifted his head from her shoulders, looking up at her, "How did you hear about that?"

"Your girlfriend is kind of a gossip."

David laughed, "She's really cute though."

Emma elbowed his side, "I'm kidding, she just told me it happened, she didn't give me any of the juicy details."

"Ah, so that's what you want from me, huh? All the juicy details? Want to hear about all the men fighting over you?"

"What?" Emma stared down at David in shock. "They were fighting over me?"

David shrugged, "I guess so."

Emma's eyebrows scrunched together, "How do you not know? Weren't you in the waiting room with them when it happened?"

"Yeah but, I mean, I can't really tell you exactly what was said because I was so worried about you that I kind of blocked everything out, and -"

"David," Emma grumbled, "get to the point please."

"All I heard was that Graham blamed Killian for what happened to you, while Killian was pissed Graham was still trying to go after you."

Emma scoffed, "That's ridiculous! Killian isn't responsible for what happened, and he has no right to care about what happens between me and Graham."

David gave her a suggestive look, "So there is something going on between you and Graham?"

"What? No! I'm just saying is no longer any of Killian's business."

"Now if only you believed that." David sighed, "Look, I'm not saying Killian is blameless, but give him a chance to explain before you cut him out completely."

Emam chose to ignore David's comment and move onto a different topic.

"Was it just a verbal fight?"

David's silence told her everything.

"Who threw the first punch?"

She looked down at David who looked like he really didn't want to answer the next question. Damn, what had Graham really say to piss off Killian so much?

"Killian broke his nose."

Emma took a deep breath, "and Graham?"

"He only nicked Killian's jaw."

"I'm going to kill them both." She swore.

David laughed humorlessly, "No need, mom got them both pretty good."

Emma simply nodded, but her mind was racing. Why the hell would they be fighting over her? What right did Killian have to be fighting with Graham? Killian was fooling around with at least two women, how dare he attack Graham simply because Graham was worried about her?

No… she was pissed at Killian for the Milah thing and attacking Graham, but she also knew that deep down, it really hadn't all been a lie. He was a jackass, no doubt, but she knew he had real feelings for her. She thought back to the vague memories of Killian panicking over her. She could see how in his worry, knowing she was angry with him before this all happened, and Graham yelling in his ear, the jealousy and frustration could have caused him to snap. That didn't make it right, but she understood it.

Still, Killian Jones was a far cry away from being forgiven, and even if she could forgive him, surely she could never learn to trust him again. Not the way she would need to in order to be with him.

"I'm tired," she admitted, no longer wanting to talk or even think about her boy drama anymore.

"David?" She asked after getting no response. She looked down at him and was greeted with closed eyes and a soft snore. The big dork had gone and fallen asleep on her.

She looked over at her other friend, who was still soundly asleep.

What a pair those two made.

Still, they were _her_ big dorks and laying here with them, she was finally back where she was supposed to be.

She smiled and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of finally being home.

Ruth looked in at the sleeping trio and smiled.

"Tell the gang she's resting and they should do the same. It's been a long day for everyone. Let's all go get some sleep and they can

see her in a few days when she's feeling better. She doesn't need crowds right now."

Killian frowned, not taking his eyes off the blonde who was resting soundly, cuddled in between her two best friends, a soft smile on her features.

"I really wanted to talk to her, or even just sit with her for a bit."

"No dice." Ruth replied, "You can come tomorrow. She doesn't need the drama at the moment."

Killian nodded, knowing his mom was right. He didn't want to cause Emma any more pain, especially when she was already hurting.

But still, he was dying to hear her voice and look into those stunning emerald eyes.

"What if… what if she never forgives me mom?"

"Have some faith, Killy. It will all work out as it's meant to."

Looking in at the woman who had stolen his heart so completely, he couldn't help but be sure his mom was right again. He couldn't live without Emma in his life anymore. He would do whatever it took to earn her trust and love back.

 _A man who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets._

He would never stop fighting for Emma Swan.

 **If this gets enough reviews, I'll give you the Emma and Killian reunion tomorrow! Promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back again friends, and as promised, I give you the Killian and Emma reunion! Write some cool reviews and I'll do my best to throw out a new chapter tomorrow!**

The next time Emma opened her eyes, David and Mary Margaret were gone. A quick glance at the clock told her she had been out for the rest of the day and the whole night. It was ten am the following day, meaning someone had probably told the nurse she needed medicine and knocked her out.

She was glad David and Mary Margaret had finally gone home. They needed a good rest and a shower no doubt.

Actually, she could really go for a shower too. Especially before Killian inevitably showed up at her hospital door.

"Hey."

Emma's head darted to the right, her eyes wide, looking to the chair at the right of her bed. There, sitting casual, was none other than Killian Jones.

 _Too late for that shower then._

She hadn't seen him in days, and yet, he was still just a gorgeous as she remembered. It made her angry.

Really, the first time you see a guy after he cheats on you, you definitely don't want to be laying in a hospital bed, bruised, tired, and gross after not showering for days, and Emma was all of those things and more.

But there he sat, completely gorgeous. There was not a single part of him that wasn't perfect.

No, that wasn't true. If she looked at him closely, she noticed his hair was more unruly than usual, suggesting he had been running his fingers through it incessantly. There were slight bags under his eyes from worry and a lack of sleep, she guessed, and his clothes were wrinkled as though he'd been in them for days.

Now that she was paying attention, he was kind of a mess.

And somehow he still managed to pull it off. He could still make any girl swoon with one look.

"Well," Emma started, ready to call him out on his ragged appearance, "you _look_ how I _feel_."

He gave a hollow chuckle and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah well, I've had other things on my mind more important than my looks."

"Like what?" She teased.

He gave her a shy smile, looking away.

The silence dragged on, slowly replacing the lighthearted atmosphere from moments ago with tension and awkwardness.

"I don't know what to say," She admitted, looking at the wall, refusing to meet his eyes.

Killian sighed, "You shouldn't have to say anything. I'm the one who owes you a huge explanation… and an apology."

Flashes from New Year's Eve came back into Emma's mind. The last moment she was truly happy, surrounded by her friends, the warm fire crackling, wrapped in the arms of the man she was afraid to admit she was falling for. Right before it all fell apart.

She remembered the doorbell ringing, Killian untangling himself from her, promising to be back for their New Year's kiss, and then he was gone. By the time she found him, he was lip locked with a beautiful brunette, breaking her heart.

Finally, she remembered the last words she heard him speak. The one sentence he used in his defense.

" _Milah please just listen, I can explain everything, I promise."_

He had been begging _Milah_ for forgiveness. Begging her to let him explain.

He had chosen her.

Of course he had. Emma had been nothing more than a secret. She was a dirty little orphan, why would he pick that over a gorgeous brunette who was in college?

It made her wonder what he was doing here. Had he managed to get Milah to forgive him? Or was he coming back to Emma, begging for forgiveness because Milah wouldn't take him back? Was she being chosen by default?

With everything that was going on with her foster dad, and running away, and the whole freezing-to-death-in-an-alleyway thing, she had pushed down the pain of Killian's betrayal. But now it was all rushing back up to the surface.

She wanted to tell him to get out. To get the hell away from her before he could do any more damage to her fragile heart, and then…

Then she remembers sitting on the floor of an alleyway, thinking she was going to die without ever seeing her family again.

Without ever seeing _him_ again.

She remembers promising herself that she would take down her walls. That it was too late. She had a family and a home and all the potential pain and happiness that came with it. Had she not just promised David and Mary Margaret yesterday she was done running? Not just physically, but emotionally?

She couldn't run away from this conversation. She was going to face it head on.

Her jaw clenched and she glared and Killian, "Yes, you do."

Killian reached forward to take her hand but she quickly recoiled, snatching her hand away from him. His eyes looked raw and hurt at her anger, fearing she would completely reject him.

He sat back after a moment, knowing he had to do things her way if he ever wanted a chance at winning her back.

"First of all, I want you to know that I never intentionally lied to you about anything, and I _never_ lied about how I felt about you."

Emma opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "Let me finish and then you can yell at me all you want, deal?"

She didn't look happy, but begrudgingly nodded in agreement.

"Okay look," he took a deep breath, preparing his speech, "I met Milah at the beginning of the year. I was absorbed in this world of college and parties and at that time, Milah seemed pretty great. She loved parties and having fun, but that was really all we did. We never went out on dates or labeled ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a few drunken kisses here and there. I considered the idea of labeling it after Christmas break, but I wasn't really passionate about either option. My feelings for Milah were lukewarm at best. My entire _life_ was lukewarm, but at the time, it felt wild and passionate, lost in the drunken college haze."

He paused, looking at her reaction. She still looked upset, but the anger seemed to have faded slightly, he hoped.

"Then… Then I met you Emma Swan."

He stared into her beautiful eyes as they grew wide, locked on his. So much passed between them in this moment, and he saw all the vulnerability and pain Emma worked so hard to hide.

He continued on, "I met you and from the moment I saw your face, Milah's vanished forever. And I know how that sounds. It makes me sound like a vain asshole, but it's true. I completely forgot she even existed. I looked in those wild, emerald eyes of yours and I knew what real passion was. I knew what it was to be truly wild and breathtaking and real. No one else could ever measure up."

"And then I got to know you. Watching the pain you suffered, and the weight you carried on your shoulders everyday was the most incredible thing. You've been through so much and yet you kept going everyday. Not only that, but you would smile and laugh with me while bruises marred your face, as though a man hadn't taken his fist to you. Then I knew what real strength was. "

He smiled, recalling those first few weeks with her before all the hurt and pain. He remembered being destroyed by the force that was Emma Swan. He remembered standing in the living room the day he met her as she went to bed, wondering what beautiful hell she would bring into his life.

"Every time you walked into a room, I had to take a minute to remember how to breathe. Whenever you would smile at me, or look up at me with those eyes, I didn't think I could ever stop looking at you. And when you came down the stairs for that first date, I knew what real beauty was."

He paused, taking a moment before continuing, "And when you kissed me, and gave me that compass, sitting together in the cold on Christmas Eve, I knew what real love was."

He heard her breath hitch and he looked into her eyes, the same ones that not one day ago, he feared he might never see again. He reached forward to grab her hand and this time, she didn't pull away.

"I know true love because of you Emma. Because I love your bravery, and your heart, and the way you would do anything for those you love. Because I love your hair, _god_ do I love your hair, and I love that I can see your every feeling through those endless eyes and I just - I needed _so badly_ to tell you that you were the single greatest thing that ever happened to me and then… Milah showed up. She showed up because I had completely forgotten her existence. I had forgotten what lukewarm had felt like. I had banished the memories of every lukewarm moment I lived before you came into my life, and consequently, forgot to end whatever Milah and I had. And because of that, I hurt you. I hurt you and lost your trust and I will never forgive myself for that because -"

He held her eyes, never looking away, " _Because I love you, Emma Swan._ "

Emma didn't look away, as he held her shaking hand, "You love me?"

"More than anything."

It was the way he said it. The way he looked at her with such certainty and awe, never doubting the words he spoke, never hesitating.

How could she hate him for forgetting he kind of had Milah, when he gave her a speech like that? He forgot Milah existed because he was too in awe of her to see anyone else. No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

Tears spilled from her eyes before she could stop them. She looked away from Killian and sucked in a deep breath.

"Shh, love it's okay don't cry." His hand curled around her cheek, moving to wipe the tears away, softly rubbing his thumb across the fading bruises that covered her face.

Her instinct told her to pull away. He was too close too fast and she had to fight with everything in her not to recoil backward.

The last time someone had held her face like this, it was much less gentle.

Memories of Phil grabbing her head and throwing punches flashed through her mind and her soft tears turned into panic.

Killian, seeing the conflict and fear in his eyes, quickly pulled his hand back and muttered a soft apology.

Emma pulled herself back together, remembering this was Killian sitting in front of her and he would never hurt her.

She shook her head at him, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that, I just - the last time someone touched my face was when Phil was beating it up."

She watches as Killian's eyes darken as though he is just now remembering why she is sitting in a hospital bed having this conversation with him.

There's a long silence that follows, filled with tension so thick, it threatens to suffocate them both.

After a few minutes, Killian finally speaks, his voice low and dangerous, "I'm going to kill him."

Emma's head snaps over to him, "No."

She doesn't even want to think of the possibility of Killian coming face to face with Phil. Sure he's a drunk, but he's a strong and dangerous drunk who could do serious damage to Killian.

Emma herself wasn't by any means weak. Growing up she had been in a number of fights. Fights with kids at school, fights with foster siblings, foster parents, creeps on the street… she could certainly handle her own.

She hadn't stood a chance against Phil. Though to be fair, she was also freezing and suffering a recent heartbreak.

Still, Killian wasn't going near him.

Killian looks shocked, "How can you say that? After what he did? Look at you, Emma!"

She's getting irritated with this conversation very quickly, "Let it go, Killian. I'm fine and he's lost his license as a foster parent. It's over."

" _Fine?_ You have bruises covering your face, a head wound, broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and internal bleeding! He beat you nearly to death!"

They're yelling now and she isn't even sure how they went from talking about his love for her to talking about murdering her foster dad.

"Yeah and if you go near him, he'll do the same to you!"

"So _that's_ what this is about, you don't think I'll be able to do it. You don't think I stand a chance."

Emma shakes her head, trying to calm down, "That's not it."

Killian doesn't buy it, "Then what's it about, huh?"

" _I'm scared to lose you, you idiot!"_

Killian's eyes grow wide, the anger gone from his features.

"Whether Phil kills you himself, or you go to jail for assault, you're guaranteeing that you're going to leave me. And you can't do that, not when I'm still working on forgiving you for being an idiot the first time around!"

She takes a deep breath, calming herself down, before looking over at the man sitting next to her.

His face has softened, love and understanding filling his eyes. His hand moves back to take hers again as he nods in acceptance.

"Okay, I won't go after Phil. But you're going to have to at least fill out a police report. He has to pay for what he did."

"Okay." She agrees.

They sit in silence for a few more moments before Emma shuffles to the right side of the bed, a clear invitation for Killian to climb in on the left.

He looks thrilled, but hesitates, "Are you sure? We don't have to rush back into things."

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not going to jump your bones, Jones. I just - I missed you and I've been through a lot. I want my not quite boyfriend to hold me. Especially after he gave me a beautiful speech."

Killian smiles before climbing in the other side, tucking Emma under him. She turns on her side, choosing to ignore the slight pain coming from her wound, and throws an arm over his waist and resting her head on his chest. His of his arms goes around her shoulders while the other holds her to him.

They lay in peaceful silence before Killian interrupts, "Not quite boyfriend?"

"You still fucked up, Jones. So until I forgive you and learn to trust you again, I can't call you my boyfriend." She teases.

He nods in acceptance.

"I'll win your trust back." He swears.

When she replies, her voice is soft, telling him she's falling asleep, "I know."

He drops a kiss on the top of her head before closing his eyes himself, content to lay in bed, holding the woman he loves.

Whatever came next, he could deal with as long as he had her.

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
